Will Success Spoil Ross Geller?
by rachgreengeller
Summary: A talent scout from the Discovery Channel wants to make Ross a cable star. Is this his big break ? The gang goes to Hollywood and visits Joey while Ross does Tinseltown in his quest to be a star. RR, MC,
1. Default Chapter

As Friends and Joey meet for the first time, the gang heads West (except for Phoebe ) The Bings and the Gellers jet to Hollywood where another friend tries for stardom..

These characters are not mine…they belong to Bright - San and BKC Productions ..please guys just two of them …

"And that is what we call a trilobite." Ross said as he finished his lecture. "Any questions?"

The lady in the front was making a lot of notes on her notebook. She wasn't exactly a student, she was more concerned with the professor than the notes. There was something there and Delores had been sent to New York to find it.

As the students got up, Delores smoothed her mini skirt and walked to the front of the lecture hall.

"Dr. Geller, I enjoyed your lecture immensely."smiled Delores.

"Well thank you, it is always refreshing to see another adult interested in paleontology. I wish that my wife shared your interest , but she is more interested in dresses than dinosaurs." Ross laughed.

"Well if I was her, I wouldn't let such a handsome man out of my sight." Delores playfully said.

Ross didn't know what to make of this older woman. She was dressed very stylishly and had a certain air about her. But now it seemed like she was coming on to him.

"Ma'am, I don't know what you are really doing here. If you are generally interested in the topic, that's fine. But if you came here with some little sick idea of trying to seduce me, you might as well know I am very much in love with my wife." Ross pointed out.

"Oh it's nothing like that. My name is Delores Hall , I am the development producer for the Discovery Channel. We are currently casting a show in the same line as Crocodile Hunter, except he would travel the world in search of the evidence of dinosaurs. A friend of mine told me about you, and I think you would make a very good candidate for that position." Delores said.

"Me on television?" Ross asked.

"Yes I was watching you all through the lecture and noticing your "stage presence." so to speak. You have a command of your students and an immense knowledge of the material." Delores continued.

"Well I did play in Hamlet in college." Ross admitted.

"I knew you had some ability. Well if you and your wife would like to get together with me. We could further discuss the ideas that I have for the show." Delores said. "Here is my card."

Ross took the business card that read DELORES HALL, DEVELOPMENTAL PRODUCER , DISCOVERY CHANNEL, "Thank you Ms. Hall, I will let you know of a time and a place." Ross said as he put the card in his wallet.

"And cut, print it. Great Joey." Lauren smiled as she got down from her chair.

He walked over to Lauren and started to kiss her. "Joey!" she scorned.

"Sorry I forgot how hot of a producer I have." he smiled. Lauren immediately walked over to the table and wiped her hands and mouth.

"It's going to take some time. The therapist I am working with had said I am making progress." Lauren smiled as she looked at Joey.

Joey couldn't believe his luck Since he had landed in Hollywood, he hadn't had many breaks. His biggest mistake was passing up Nurses, followed by a run of bad theatre, and his cable show was cancelled before it aired. Then it happened by accident, DEEP POWDER…Baywatch at a Ski Lodge….he was cast as the heroines dad Langston Powder…it was a hit and the name Joey Tribbiani was a household name.

They couldn't have been prouder as they gathered round the television. Phoebe, Mike, Rachel, and the kids sat down as the opening theme of Deep Powder came on.

"Did I miss it?" screamed Monica as she sat down a bowl of dip on the coffee table.

"No honey, not yet?" Chandler said as he held a cranky Jack in his lap. "He doesn't appreciate good television." he laughed.

"I wonder where my husband is? His lecture ended an hour ago and he knew we were watching Joey's show." said Rachel.

As if on cue, Ross ran into the Bing's living room. He ran over and kissed Rachel and exclaimed. "Guess what everybody.? I'm going to be on television."

"Aren't you a little old for the Real World?" laughed Chandler.

"I'm serious , this lady from the Discovery Channel came in to hear one of my lectures today and said that they were thinking about building a show around me. " Ross went on.

"Is this the same Discovery Channel that was going to have you on to talk about fossils that about two people watched?" Chandler asked.

"I think that 's great honey! I am so proud of you." Rachel said as she kissed Ross on the cheek.

"So do I ," said Monica.

"Just think I will know two television stars." said Phoebe excitedly.

"Yeah , they want to make me the new Dino Man." said Ross.

Rachel tried to hold back the laughter. "Dino man honey?"

"Yeah you know how Steve Corwin is the Crocodile Hunter? Well they want to make me the Dino Man." Ross announced.

"Does that mean you will driving around town in a car with your barefoot and wearing animal skins?" laughed Chandler.

"Honey," Monica warned. "But you must admit , Dino Man ." she giggled.

" Able to leap coffee shop stools at a single bond. Faster than a speeding divorce lawyer. It's Dino Man." Chandler announced.

"Alright that's enough." Ross said disgusted.

"I think it's great Ross , congratulations, " hugged Phoebe.

"At least someone respects me." Ross said.

"Honey I didn't say I didn't respect you . I said I am proud of you." Rachel said.

"Yeah man, congrats ! You deserve this." Chandler hugged him.

"And Rach, we are supposed to meet with this lady tomorrow. Could you possibly hook me up with some new threads?" Ross said in an effort to be cool.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"What your incredibly nerdy husband who is once again trying to be hip said is that he would like you to do is get him some stylish clothes." Chandler said.

"Sure honey we'll take care of that tomorrow." Rachel said.

Next: Getting some style… I haven't forgotten my other stories..just something I have had on the back burner..I will update others..even some of my older ones..


	2. Going to Hollywood

Thanks for the nice reviews. I always am more inclined to write when I know people like the story. This is going to be a fun story so I hope you all like it. Someone asked if R/R were together. This story is post finale …they are actually married with just Emma so far. Chandler and Monica have the twins…Phoebe is with Mike but there is some strain so she follows the gang to LA..hmm might there be some Joey/Phoebe don't know yet…any suggestions for this one let me know

"How about this one?" Ross said as he held up the shirt.

"No too pink, " Rachel shook her head.

"This one?" he said holding up a purple shirt.

"No honey, this is the Discovery Channel not Bravo. You need to come off as an academic professional., not a guest star on Will and Grace?" Rachel said as she sifted through the racks at work. As she went through , she found a black cable knit sweater. "This one might just work."

"I like it, it says professional. But why not a suit?" he asked curiously. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Do I question you about your dinosaur stuff? This is what I do and have been doing all my life. I was dressing Ken way before I was undressing you." Rachel said. "Now come here."

She held the sweater up to her husband. "No tie. You don't want to look too professional. Just a nice dress shirt under the sweater. You want people to invite you into their homes. That's the look we are going for."

She grabbed the sweater and a light blue casual shirt. "Go put these on and let me see them." Ross went into the dressing room.

When he came out of the dressing room. Rachel mouth dropped. She had never seen a more attractive Ross then she was seeing right now. His hair was neatly combed, she made sure he didn't use too much gel and the clothes fit snug but not too tight.

"Well?" he asked.

"You are one smokin hottie, if I do say so myself." Rachel said as she threw her arms around him.

Rachel looked down at her watch and said ,"Damn now let's go find me something." She scurried through the racks and pulled a black dress with spaghetti straps. "I always wanted an excuse to get this." she said looking at the tag.

"Four hundred dollars!" Ross exclaimed.

"On sale." Rachel smiled. "I have to look like the television star's wife."

"I'm not one yet." he yelled.

"Once they see that face and that ass, I say look out Hollywood , we'll be going up the Red Carpet, and to the Oscars, maybe even Sundance."

"You seem to have a lot of confidence." he smiled.

"That's because I believe in you." Rachel said as she rung up the purchases and changed into the dress.

"Well let's go meet this woman and then will pick up Emma." Ross said as they walked toward the restaurant.

The restaurant had seen its share of business and entertainment power lunches. This one would be no different, except it would change the lives of these two people standing and waiting to meet destiny.

Delores was dressed in a black skirt with a camisole top peeking out from her Gucci jacket. It was obvious this was the big time. She smiled when she spotted Ross.

"Isn't this exciting?" gushed Rachel. "I never thought I would actually get to go to a million dollar deal Hollywood power lunch."

"First of all, this is not Hollywood, second of all this is not lunch and third of all, will you let me do all the talking." Ross said sternly.

"But I read the magazines and know the lingo." Rachel whined.

"Let me do the talking." Ross insisted.

"Okay Mr. Know it all, tell me what you really know about show business?" Rachel asked with her arms crossed.

"Well, Joey 's in show business and we know him." Ross kind of muttered.

"Face it we know nothing." Ross said.

"But you have to let them know that you are not clueless." Rachel said "Part of the game."

"Ross over here," Dee said as she waved her hand. "Very nice Perry Ellis ," she said as she looked over Ross.

Rachel was impressed, "How did you know?"

"I make it my business to know what is hot and what's not. That includes clothes." Dee stated. "You must be Rachel, great Donna Karan. Dee Hall, development director Discovery Channel."

"I am pleased to finally meet you." Rachel said business like. "My husband tells me you want to build a show around him."

"Details later, food first," She went to the mairtre d who lead them to a table. They ordered their dinner and then Dee proceeded to tell them about her plans.

"This is what we would like to do. We would like to put Ross on television where he would travel all over the world in search of evidence of dinosaurs. He would be the host of the show and also help with the research for each episode. Steve Corwin is the Crocodile Hunter and Ross would be our Dinosaur Man. I came up with the name , it's simple and says it." Dee explained.

"And when would all this happen?" Rachel asked curiously.

"What we would like to do is fly you and Ross to California. Kind of to do a test. See how everything fits together. If I am seeing what I saw in that lecture hall, it's safe to say that we are looking at our dinosaur man."

"When would you want me in California?" Ross asked.

"I would say next week. That should give you enough time to tell work and make arrangements. I will take care of all the plans on this end. Oh and you should be getting a hold of your agent." Dee said.

"Agent, I didn't think I needed one at this point." Ross said.

"Well this could be a stepping stone. You could end up in a whole other line of work than academia You could be in another series or possibly movies." Dee said.

Rachel could see it now. Herself walking on the red carpet next to Ross dressed in the finest gowns with Harry Winston dripping off her arm and neck.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to take my sister and her husband as well, just as support. Ross said.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Trust me Ross this is going to be big.. I'll be talking with both of you." Dee smiled and then walked out the door.

Ross sat in a daze as all of this was going through his head. He was going to Hollywood as Joey did.

"Waiter a bottle of Dom Perignon." Ross ordered.

"Dom Periginon?" Rachel inquired.

"Sweetie this is the way it's going to be from now on, first class." Ross smiled as the waiter poured the champagne.

"To fame and fortune." he toasted.

Next: Preparing for the trip..Mike and Pheebs have a problem.


	3. California Here We Come

Phoebe sat on the couch in the Bing living room. Her legs were crossed as she contently strummed her guitar.

"I can't believe we are going to Hollywood . " exclaimed Monica.

"I know it's all like a dream." sighed Rachel. "Who would have ever thought that Ross would end up a star. I mean we all knew Joey would someday., but Ross."

"I can picture it now ..swimming pools movie stars.' said Chandler putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Eating at Spago's and Il Sole , telling Joan and Melissa what I'm wearing."

"Chandler, for crying out, ESPN not E! Be a man!" Monica yelled as she ripped off the sunglasses.

"That town is going to do bad things for that man."

"Oh who cares, we're going to Hollywood. We'll get to see the stars homes, try to see them at work, maybe get an autograph or two." Rachel plotted.

"Why do I have a feeling we are living out an episode of I Love Lucy as we speak? Chandler said.

"Oh honey, we won't do anything stupid . Will we Rach?" said Monica.

"Do you believe them Ricky?" Chandler said.

"Not for a minute Fred?" said Ross.

"Oh come on Ross, we'll go out there and visit Joey and get to meet all those stars and nothing will happen." Rachel promised.

"Rach, may I remind you that we are going to California not as a vacation , but for business. I am going to be in a lot of meetings, they have to make this test, I am going to have to talk to the network and get an agent. It's not all fun and games. This is serious. stuff." Ross reminded her.

"Pheebs , you're quiet." Chandler noticed. Phoebe was the only one that was not making any contribution to the conversation. It was as if she was in her own little world.

"Not going." she said softly.

"What do you mean you're not going? Pheebs this might be a really big thing and I want to share it with all my friends." Ross said.

"Mike and I have been having a lot of problems lately. He said if I went , we could consider the marriage over."she confessed.

"Oh God Phoebe, we didn't know hun." said Monica.

Phoebe started to cry. "Mike says that we rushed into this marriage and he felt pressured because David proposed to me. He really didn't want to get married, and he especially didn't appreciate the way I treated him when I ran to help Ross that day. He said that you guys were more important than him. I don't know what to do." she put her head on Monica's shoulder as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Pheebs we want you to come, but not if you are putting you and Mike at risk. " said Rachel.

"Yeah we all know how important that is to you." said Chandler.

"Well, I would get to see Joey and I have always wanted to go to Disneyland." Phoebe reasoned.

"Maybe you and Mike just need a little space right now to clear your thoughts. This trip would be really good for you." Rachel reasoned. "Plus I am going to want my girls with me. We'll lay around the pool, go shopping, come on Pheebs." Rachel begged.

"Okay plus you guys will need babysitters out there." Phoebe said.

"So?" asked Ross.

"California here we come!" Phoebe screamed excitedly.

Next: The plane ride……


	4. California Dreamin

"Attention, Flight 1112 to Los Angeles is now ready for boarding . First class may now board."

"That's us." Ross said as he pushed Emma in her stroller. Rachel followed behind. They were both wearing matching designer sunglasses.

Monica and Chandler and the twins came running out of the first class lounge when they heard their flight called.

"Wait for us, " Monica cried.

Everyone boarded the plane and got into their seats. As the plane took off. Emma looked down and saw the buildings get smaller.

"Go visit Unka Joey. Yeah baby." she smiled as she held her favorite toy Hugsy.

"Your child. " Ross said to Rachel.

Ross had a tablet in his lap as he jotted down ideas for his show.

"What's that?" asked Chandler.

"Well Dee said that if I had any ideas, to bring them to the table. There are a few of my suggestions. She said that with my extensive knowledge of paleontology , I would have carte blanche with the show. Who knows I 've always wanted to try my hand at producing and directing a tv show. This might be my chance." Ross explained.

"That'll be the day, you directing a television show." Chandler laughed.

"Now when we land, at eight. We will gather the bags and proceed to the hotel. At about nine thirty we will go and get some dinner and then put the twins to sleep." Monica said as she looked through her notebook.

"What is that?" asked Chandler ,

"My notebook, my itinerary, this is where we have to be and what we want to do in California." answered Monica. "Right now, we should be relaxing and waiting for our meal. See it's right here." She said pointing to a page in her notebook.

"You two frighten me sometimes.' said Chandler.

"Don't listen to em hon." said Rachel as she rubbed Ross' shoulders.

"Listen to her." Monica scoffed. "Once again I get beat by him."

"Aren't you a little bit old for this sibling rivalry ?" asked Chandler.

"I told you I had to compete with him my whole life. You were an only child Chandler, you never had to compete with any body." complained Monica as she looked over at her brother with his head back and sunglasses on his head.

"Oh yes I did, try to compete for your parents affections with the poolboy." Chandler complained.

"Hey you guys I wrote a song ." announced Phoebe in an effort to break up the tension.

"Let's hear it Pheebs." said Rachel as she lovingly held Ross' hand and smiled at him.

Phoebe picked up her guitar and started to play.

(To the tune of I'll Be There For You)

Well who would have ever thought we'd end up this way

Ross is going to be a tv star

We're flying to LA

We are going to see Joey while we're out here

And we're flying in a jet so high

And the air is clear

Oh dino , dino man

Doing the best that he can

Dino , dino man

Come and see us when you can.

"Pheebs I'm touched." Ross said emotionally.

"Rachel I see you haven't been doing your job." laughed Chandler.

"Hey I thought it was funny." he said. Everyone just looked at Chandler.

"I must be losing my touch."

"I hate to bring this up, but before we left for the airport, did someone think to call Joey ?" asked Rachel.

"Oh my God, I forgot, " screamed Monica as she paged through her notebook.

"Oh gee Mon, you must be getting old." laughed Chandler. "it's not in your book. Relax I called him before we left.

Meanwhile in Joey and Michael's apartment. Joey looked anxiously at his watch. They were waiting for Gina to change so they could leave for the airport.

"Gina haul it out here, We're gonna be late.. Joey said to his sister. "Their flight arrives at eight and we have got a good hour without rush hour."

Gina Tribbiani came out of the bedroom in a low cut spangled tank top. It showed just enough of her boob job and her flat stomach.

"What do you think? Good enough for your friends?' she spun around and smiled.

"I told you before Gina , they are all married. No one for you." Joey said. "Michael.!"

Michael Tribbiani came out of his room wearing his favorite Cal Tech shirt. You have no idea what a thrill this is for me. I am going to get to meet the author of the article Molecular Structures of the Cenezoic Era. Imagine Uncle Joey actually knows the world renown Dr. Geller."

Gina looked disgusted. "My son the geek. Why can't you be normal and worship the girls on beer posters? Gina said with her hands on her hips. "I still can't believe you turned down sex with a girl to go talk to some space geek."

"It was Data from Next Generation , Mother. Data!" he cried.

"You guys I am sorry I'm late, but I had a big case to day. I can't wait to meet your friends so I rushed home." said Alex as she entered the door.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's get going." announced Joey as they all piled into his car.

Chandler put his sunglasses back on. He smiled and imagined how cool he looked.

"Take those off , you look like an idiot." scorned Monica.

Ross couldn't help it . He was really starting to get excited as the plane made it's final approach into LAX. He could imagine it…….

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ross Geller, and today we are crossing Asia in search of the very large and magnificent wooly mammoth."The camera and the lights would be focused on him as he explained all about the prehistoric creature. After years of his friends complaining about how boring his dinosaur stories were, he could tell them to his hearts content and get paid big bucks. It was a dream come true. People would ask for his autograph, he would author books, and his picture would be on the front cover of People, Time, and Newsweek. He would also get to appear on shows like Leno and Letterman.

Rachel had visions in her own eyes as well. She could see herself walking down Rodeo Drive with the paparazzi in hot pursuit. Her eyes were shielded by her sunglasses as she toted her Hermes bag. Then she could picture her and Ross strolling down the red carpet for an award show . She was wearing a Versace gown and Jimmy Choo shoes as diamonds dripped off of her.

Rachel turned over and fixed the sunglasses as Ross began to wake up. "Those Chanel sunglasses look good on you my celebrity husband." she gushed.

"You're not one yet Ross." sighed Monica.

"Let's not forget who got who a vacation in California for free." said Ross. "It's good bye NYU , hello stardom."

"Could your head get any bigger?" screamed Chandler.

"Don't listen to em honey, they're just jealous." said Rachel.

"Well we should be landing soon. Hollywood get ready cause here we come." said Phoebe as the plane started to go down.

Next Joey's family meets the gang…


	5. Friends meet Family

Joey, Alex, Michael , and Gina stood anxiously as the passengers disembarked. As each person got off the plane, Joey strained his eyes to see them.

"Are you Langston Powder?" a young girl asked Joey.

"Yeah I am, how you doin? Joey smiled his trademark smile.

"You're so young. Can I have your autograph?" she giggled. The girl was about twenty five and was wearing a midriff baring top and short shorts. Joey wouldn't have minded getting to know her at all.

"Thanks ." she said as she walked away and blew him a kiss. "I'm staying at the Westin Bonaventure , room 791. Stop by if you can."

"I'll never understand how you do it Uncle Joey, that girl was practically throwing herself at you." Michael stated.

"It's part of the Tribbiani charm. I got it too. You must have gotten it from your father's side of the family." Gina said.

Joey screamed excitedly, "Here they come."

The first to come through the doors was Phoebe. She was followed by Ross and Rachel , then Chandler was being directed by Monica as they rolled the stroller off the gate.

"Joey!" Phoebe cried. She ran into his arms and he gave her a big bear hug. "I came."

"Aw Pheebs, I missed you." he smiled. "I'm sorry Mike couldn't come, but we are going to have so much fun." He turned to Gina and Alex.

"Gina this is my dear friend , Phoebe Buffay Hannigan, Pheebs my sister, Gina, her son Michael, and my next door neighbor Alex ."

"Is this the sister that kissed Chandler?" Phoebe asked Joey.

"Nah that's Mary Teresa? " said Gina. "Welcome to LA." she smiled.

Ross was behind the stroller. Emma may have been older but she still could be put in a stroller for long trips.

"Unka Joey, Unka Joey," Emma cried. She put her arms up and Joey took her out.

"Hi Emma , boy youre not baby girl Em anymore. You're so big and you've still got Hugsy." smiled Joey as he held her.

"She misses her Uncle Joey, and so does her mom, how have you been you big tv star?" Rachel said as she melted in his arms. "I have missed you so much."

"Ah Rach, " he said as he hugged her. "Look at you, already practicing to be the big star." he said as he hugged Ross. "Welcome to show biz my friend."

"Joey thank you so much for helping me and setting up this appointment with this agent. I really appreciate it." Ross said.

"No problem. There are some people I want you guys to be meet. My nephew is really excited about meeting you some paper you wrote or something." Joey said as he walked over to his family.

"Everyone this is my friends, Ross and Rachel Geller, and my little niece Emma . My sister Gina, my neighbor Alex, and my nephew Michael. "

"So you are going to be on television too?" asked Gina.

"That's right." smiled Ross.

"Dr. Geller, I have just read one of your papers in one of the professional journals in the library at school. I enjoyed it immensely and would like to discuss some of my own theories. My major is astrophysics, but I do dabble in some other of the sciences. I am actually in the doctorate program at Cal Tech." explained Michael.

"Still can't believe he came out of me." gushed Gina. "So you're Rachel, the Rachel?"

"I guess that's me. Joey and I used to have a lot fun when I lived with him. " Rachel said.

"Pleased to meet you , Mrs. Geller." said Michael as he formally introduced himself.

"Come on it's Rachel." said Rachel.

"You and me can have some fun, while these two nerds talk shop." said Gina.

"I am pleased to meet you both," said Alex. "Here is my card, if you have any entertainment law questions call me please." Alex looked at Emma. "What an adorable little girl. Hi Emma."

"How you doin?" Emma smiled.

"She must have learned that from me." exclaimed Joey.

"We know." said Ross.

Chandler and Monica stood

Joey was so touched and he ran right up to Chandler and gave him the biggest hug of all. Chandler actually could see the tears in his eyes.

"Man I missed you the most." said Joey with a small voice.

"Hey Brother." said Chandler as the two men embraced.

Everyone could see that this was the person that touched him the most. Joey embraced his dear friend and walked over to the stroller.

"Hey Jack , Hey Erica, it's me Uncle Joey. Boy I bet you don't even remember me." he said

"Every week when Deep Powder is on , we point to the screen and say that's your Uncle Joey" said Monica as she hugged Joey. "Hey you big tv star." Monica smiled.

"I have missed you guys so much, Gina this is Monica, these little ones are Jack and Erica , my other niece and nephew, and you remember Chandler." said Joey.

"Didn't you try to kiss me that night at Joey's party?I thought you were gay." said Gina to Chandler.

"I am not GAY, my father is, but not me." screamed Chandler.

"Joey, how many nieces and nephews do you have anyway?" asked Alex .

"Well there's all mine from my sisters, and then these guys and one more Ben."answered Joey.

"Who's Ben's mom and Dad, another sister?" asked Alex.

"No actually Ben is my son." answered Ross.

"So you have two children, Rachel?" asked Alex.

"No Ben is with Ross' first wife. He lives with Carol and Susan, his mothers." explained Rachel.

"Mothers?" asked Alex.

"Oh this is fun, let me." answered Chandler.

"Do you really have to do this now?" moaned Ross.

"Yes ,it makes up for the plane trip from hell." smiled Chandler.

"Alex, Ross married a lesbian, had a baby with that wife, raised it with her lover, married a second time, said the wrong name at the altar in London, and got smashed and married Rachel in Vegas their first marriage." Chandler said as Ross looked on with disgust.

"Why did you do that?" Ross asked angrily.

"Get used to it, besides I was practicing for my first interview about you for the National Enquirer."said Chandler.

"I want to party with you , I have heard a lot of fun stories about Uncle Joey and his bud Chandler. You guys even had a chick and duck . That is so cool." said Michael.

"At last some respect." said Chandler as he looked at Ross.

"Well Joey , why don't you guys come with us. We're staying at the Westin Bonaventure and we have suites. There's our limo now." Ross said as the car pulled around.

"Boy he even gets a limo…and I am on a network show now." whined Joey.

They got into the limo as their Hollywood adventure began.

Next: Bobbie meets her new client….


	6. Ross Gets An Agent

Her office was done in bright bold colors. The walls were lined with photos of the stars she represented. Some of them were household names, others were merely stars yet to be discovered. One of them was very noticeable. It seemed to stand off all by itself , the picture read Joey Tribbiani…Deep Powder.

Joey sat with his friends, he was more than happy to give them advice. He had been right where Ross was sitting right now. Ross had helped him out numerous times, like when he got him the museum job as a tour guide, when he bought the infamous white dog that Monica now cursed as a part of their furnishings, and most notably when he was trying to get the fair Dr. Wheeler to notice him. He was only too glad to help.

Ross nervously held Rachel's hand. This was all new and they were so glad that Joey was giving his expertise to them. They were doing this together, because they knew this was the only way it could work.

It was exciting , yet terrifying. Rachel looked into Ross' eyes.

"Sweetie , it's going to be alright." she assured him.

He just smiled that shy smile at her.

Finally a blonde lady came out of her office and strolled up to Joey.

"Joey Tribbiani, my favorite client, what are you doing here?" Bobbie asked.

"I told you Bobbie, I was bringing my friend over . Here he is. " Joey said as Ross walked over to her.

"All I can say is hello tall, dark , and handsome. Joey , you brought me my lunch..yum.. Yum.." Bobbie drolled as she ran her fingers through Ross' dark hair.

"No Bobbie this is Ross, Ross Geller, the one I told you they want to put on the Discovery Channel." Joey tried to explain as Rachel looked on.

"I don't mind kosher." she smiled. "Welcome to Hollywood baby." she grabbed his ass.

"Joey!" Rachel screamed.

"Oh and Bobbie, this is Rachel Geller." Joey tried to calm down Rachel as she watched this strange woman ogle her husband's body.

"Is this the sister, you talked about?" asked Bobbie.

"Try wife," said Rachel angrily.

"Rachel would you please wait in the lobby." Ross said sternly. Giving a pouty look she walked to the doorway. "You know I can divorce you, again!" She slammed the door.

"Bobbie, my wife has a little tendency to be jealous. You will have to excuse her. She doesn't mean any harm." Ross apologized hoping that this woman would not be angered.

"No problem, doll, I would too if I had an a number one side of beef like you. I could just pour A1 all over you and go right through that red meat." Bobbie said.

Joey was used to Bobbie, but could see that Ross was uncomfortable with her.

"Well what do you think Bobbie, can you work with him?" said Joey.

"Definitely, but it is going to have to take a full makeover. I am going to send you to my best people. Ross, you have come to the best agent in town. We are going to do it all hair, clothes, and by the time you walk out of there, that network will be begging you." Bobbie smiled as she stroked Ross' arm. "Just remember a little tip, wives don't rule this town, agents do."

Joey went back out side and got Rachel. She cautiously walked back into Bobbie's office.

"Well sweetie, I need to know if you are on board or not. I can do a lot for our boy. Just give me a chance." Bobbie said.

"I want to do this for you, for all the times I said I couldn't afford something. I want to be able to give you the things you would have got if you had stayed with Barry. You deserve the best Rach and I want to give you that." Ross said as he held her hand.

Rachel was touched that Ross would want this for her. How could she not say yes.

"Okay I am on board then." she kissed him "But Bobbie you can have him during the day, at night he is all mine." she said as she stroked his arm.

"Let's make you a star then, baby."


	7. Joey and the Cooking Contest

Gina sauntered up to Monica. "So Joey tells me you can cook?"

"Well I am a chef." Monica answered.

"Says you made great lasagna." she sneered. "A Jewish princess from Long Island?"

Monica realized where this was headed. "Hey I worked as a head chef in some of the best restaurants in Manhattan." she said as she looked her face to face.

"No body challenges my Grandma Tribbiani's recipe." Gina said.

"I can vouch for that." Alex said as she whispered to Monica.

"Bite me blondie." Gina said to Alex.

"Mother you are being rude to our guests." Michael had gotten quite used to the way his mother went off when something she loved was attacked.

"Tell you what Monica, we'll each make lasagna and then we will have a contest to see which one will taste better." Gina said.

"You're on." Monica popped up . She always loved a challenge.

Chandler walked over to Michael, "Do you realize what she has done ? My wife is a Geller . They live for competition and can 't stand to be challenged. I know this because my roommate in college was one."

Michael smiled, "That's okay my mother's nuts."

"Chandler we're going to the store." Monica said as she picked up her purse.

"Honey, they should be back soon and Jack and Erica are getting sleepy so we can go back to the hotel." Chandler tried to reason.

"Chandler Muriel Bing." she threatened.

Gina giggled. "Muriel?"

"Hey it's a family name. It was my grandfather's." he shamefully admitted.

Phoebe came in the door. "I think I love California." She had her sandals on and had walked from the beach. "Ooh what 's up? Is Ross back yet?" she asked.

"No , but Monica is in a cooking contest with Gina's sister." Chandler informed her.

"Never play dictionary with that woman." Phoebe told Gina. "She gets violent."

Joey, Ross, and Rachel walked into the apartment.

"Hey Gina, you're making lasagna." Joey smiled. "And Mon , what are you making smells good.?"

"They are both making lasagna." Chandler added , eager to change the subject "So Ross what happened.?"

"Well Bobbie …" he started.

"Ooh let me," Rachel sarcastically said.

"Don't start Rachel." Ross warned.

"First a rather large breasted blonde started to run her fingers through my husband' hair .. She proceeded to grab his ass and then call him a piece of great a steak she would have like to smeared with A1." Rachel continued.

"And Joey had to calm her down, anyway, Bobbie wants me to meet with a stylist and then have some shots taken." Ross said excitedly.

"She will be on the phone the minute a deal is down."

"Don't you have to make the test first , Dino Man?" Chandler laughed.

"A formality." Ross said.

"Just in time, Ross tastes this and tell me what you think?" Monica came up to him with a spoon.

"Can't Mon, camera adds ten pounds." Ross said.

"Oh for crying out loud." cried Rachel.

"Hey if anyone tastes around here, it's yours truly." Joey said pointing to himself.

"Good then brother dear, you get to judge which is better." Gina smiled.

Joey looked at Monica and then Gina and their fierce looks.

NO! he screamed.

"It'll be fine," said Alex as she led him to the table. Gina presented her lasagna and then Monica hers.

"Mom ,shouldn't he be blindfolded?" asked Michael.

"Let me do it, I'm used to it." said Phoebe as she took off her head scarf and put it around Joey's eyes. "Ohh kinky Joseph Francis." she purred.

Joey picked up a fork . Gina clasped her hands in anticipation. Monica held on to Chandler. Joey took a few bites and then a few bites of the other.

"Well?" asked Monica.

"No contest, this one." he said pointing to the one on the left.

"Yes, you see blondie, the Italian always wins." Gina said triumphantly.

"But I like your lasagna just fine , Mon." Chandler said as he held her in his arms.

"You don''t count honey.' she cried.

Ross' cell went off and everyone gathered around.

"Hello? Yes this is he. Tomorrow . Okay around one o'clock. Thank you, Good bye." he turned off his cell.

"That was Dee, they are making the test tomorrow to show to the network."

Ross looked at Rachel as she held his hand.

"This is it. "

Next Ross does a screen test.


	8. The Screen Test Part One

Lights were all over the studio. There were a million people walking around it seemed. Rachel seemed to enamored by it all. Ross on the other hand, had sweat pouring off him.

"Oh look a real tv studio." said Rachel as she walked over and touched the director's chair.

"Rachel we had this talk , you are not going to do anything to embarrass me." Ross whispered. "If someone flirts with me, you are not going to pick a fight with them."

"She grabbed your ass Ross." Rachel said.

"She is a professional, let her do her job." he reasoned. At that moment Dee walked over to the feuding couple.

"Hello Ross , Rachel, do you guys like the room?" Dee asked.

"It's great Dee, thanks." Ross said.

"Yes thanks so much, is this where it's going to be filmed?' Rachel asked enthusiastically.

"Yes they have a rather simple set. Mind you it is just a test." Dee reminded them. "We have a lot of high hopes riding on this."

Bobbie strolled in on her heels. "Hello Ross, so it's the big day . I talked to someone from the Discovery Channel and we made some changes."

Rachel kept giving Bobbie dirty looks. She didn't like that woman at all.

"I'm who you talked with ," smiled Dee. "Dee Hall, Discovery Channel." She extended her hand.

"Bobbie Wheeler, biggest shark in Hollywood. This is my latest discovery. I want only the best for this boy. He is my pet project." she purred running her fingers through Ross' hair.

"Okay, let's get Ross to hair and make up first." Dee said as she led Ross away.

"I don't like her , I don't like her at all." mumbled Rachel

"Rachel for the last time, let these people work with me. They only have the best intentions." Ross said

"Yeah I know her intention." Rachel intoned.

"Sweetie I am yours okay, I may ogled and lusted after by these women , but you are the woman I come home to and share my bed with ." Ross sweetly said as he took her hand and a stylist went to work on his hair.

"Ogled and lusted?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah I mean they didn't pick me for this because of my brain alone, they can spot a combination of talent , looks, and brains. ." Ross said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Ross, face it your no Brad Pitt." laughed Rachel.

"I'll second that honey. But he is such a cad for leaving Jen you know." the stylist swished as he put down his comb. "Voila."

It was like a whole new Ross. His hair was combed down and not spiked like it usually was. He had a hint of a sideburn and a five o'clock shadow.

"Perfect, Miguel you are a genius." Bobbie said as she clapped her hands together. "Now wardrobe." she said as she pulled Ross out of the chair.

"Hold it , I am Ross' wardrobe consultant." Rachel said as she pulled back Ross from Bobbie.

"Honey I told you that you are going to have to put Ross in my hands if you want something to happen. Now it is one thing to go into Barney's and pick out a tie, this is getting him ready for camera." Bobbie said.

Rachel bellowed. "I will have you know I was a personal shopper at Bloomingdales, assistant buyer, and assistant in purchasing for lingerie. Currently I am one of the executives at Ralph Lauren in the men swear division. I think I know a little about dressing men ."

"Rachel!" Ross bellowed. "Let them do their job."

Rachel 's face started to pucker up and she began to pout.

"Fine, fine, you don't want me. I'll go." Rachel said as she started to cry.

"Honey, wait, no I need you here. This is for us, honey, remember?" Ross begged.

"I guess I can take any suggestions you have. Mrs. Geller, " said the stylist.

Rachel looked through the racks and looked back at the set. She held up sweater after sweater until she found the look she was going for.

"There we are , casual yet handsome, urban , yet rugged. He looks like the host of a nature show now." Rachel said as she paraded Ross in front of Bobbie, Dee, and the two stylists.

"Now he looks hot." said Miguel as he lusted after him with his eyes.

"A splendid choice Rachel." squealed Dee. "Our Dinosaur man."

"Yum baby yum." drooled Bobbie.

As he strolled across the set, Ross was dressed in a dark brown sweater with a beige shirt underneath. His pants were dark brown as well and very snug.

"That's the look." smiled Rachel. "Honey you look great." she said as she put her arms around Ross' neck.

"Rach please we're in public and we don't want to smear my make up." Ross reminded her.

"Great I'm married to a dinosaur diva." said Rachel with a look on her face..

Next chapter the screen test and joey goes to a premiere. The J and P heats up as Ross goes on camera.


	9. The Screen Test Part Two

There was no one at the apartment except Phoebe and Joey. Monica and Chandler were sightseeing with the twins, Ross and Rachel were at the studio and Michael was at school doing research.

"Then there were the races we used to have with the chick and the duck. God I miss those little guys." said Joey.

"Yeah we did have some great times." smiled Phoebe.

"Isn't it funny that of all our friends , we were the only ones that didn't hook up." pondered Joey." I tried , I mean." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you did propose." said Phoebe. "To two women in one day."

"Only because I thought some guy knocked you up." he reminded her.

"Boy that guy at my gym was in for a surprise." Phoebe laughed.

Phoebe looked over at Joey. Why didn't she ? He was sweet and caring and fun to be with. They always had a good time. Joey looked over at Phoebe and smiled.

"Let's watch a movie." she said quickly.

"Sounds good to me." Joey said as he turned the channel to find a movie.

"Okay , now this is what we are going to do. I want Ross to sit here and read from these cards. You are not to look into the camera at all concentrate on these maps and props. I want you to act like you are teaching in your classroom." the director said.

"I can do that." he said as he pulled the sweater down and smoothed his hair.

"Ross, remember what you showed me that day in lecture and you'll be fine."said Dee.

Someone came in front of Ross with a light metre and then someone adjusted one of the stage lights. This was all new to him too, but he tried to look as comfortable as possible.

A grip came in front with a slate . She put it in front of his face .

"Test R. Geller. The Dinosaur Man.." she said.

"Quiet. We're rolling." the director said. "Go."

"Hello and welcome to our new series …in it we will travel the world on a quest to find the evidence that dinosaurs did indeed exist. We will talk with other experts and I will explain my own theories…." Ross had complete control as he sat on the lighted set and delivered the speech from the cards.

Rachel was amazed. He was so comfortable doing this. It was as if he was born to be a television actor. Even though she had heard his boring dinosaur stories before, this person had her on the edge of her seat as he talked.

"And cut, we're clear.' the director said.

"Levels?" he said .

"Good levels, very clear and distinct. The mike picked up every word." the sound person said.

"We wanted to use a boom and a lavalier, more effective in editing." he said to Dee.

"Good picture , wardrobe showed up nice on camera, make up not too heavy . " he continued. "I think it's a keeper."

"Okay Ross, we've got it." said Dee. "I haven't seen it entirely yet, but with editing , I think we've got a winner here."

Ross smiled and hugged Rachel. This was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

"We'll be in touch to set up the presentation to the network. Once they see this test, they are going to want a pilot and then we can really get this thing going." Dee said.

"When will you know?" asked Ross curiously.

"Should be a few days, now that the hard part is over. You guys should just enjoy LA for a few days. Take Emma to Disneyland, maybe go to the ocean. We 'll let you know." Dee said as she walked off talking to the director.

"Come on Ross, let's go back to Joey's ." said Rachel.

"I guess I should enjoy my anonymity as long as I can before we start production." said Ross as he walked off in his own little world.

Rachel shook her head. His ego was getting as big as the dinosaurs he talked about. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. She wanted the Hollywood life she read about in In Style, but at what cost was it going to come to her.?

Next Joey and Phoebe go to a premiere.


	10. Getting Ready to Go

Joey and Phoebe sat on the couch. Their eyes tried to not look at each other so much. Phoebe was still technically married to Mike. Joey had to remember that thought.

But there she was , those blue eyes and that long hair. That laugh . No one woman could be sweeter than Phoebe. He often wondered what it would have been like to make love to Phoebe. He had made love to her sister, the evil twin, Ursula. He had certainly hoped it wouldn't be like that. Phoebe was so loving and giving and kind.

The phone rang. Joey was glad for the distraction." Hello. " he said.

"Joey it's Bobbie. They need somebody from the show to be at this premiere tonight. I know it's last minute and all, but Lauren called me and said she wanted you to go. They also want you to bring a date." Bobbie said. "By the way, the sexy stud knocked it out of the park today. Dee called me and they want to do a presentation on Thursday. So tell Rossy , to give me a call."

"That's great ." exclaimed Joey "I'll give him the message. And I will find a date, no wait a minute I have a date. Yeah tell Lauren it's all set.Bye Bobbie." he hung up the phone.

"Ross is supposed to call Bobbie so they can set up a meeting with the network." Joey exclaimed.

"That's great." smiled Phoebe. Joey loved looking at that smile.

"Phoebs guess what, you are going to a real Hollywood premiere tonight. As my date." Joey said sweetly.

"Why Mr. Tribbiani, I don't have a thing to wear." she shyly smiled.

"We'll find you something. My treat." Joey said as he excitedly got up from the chair.

A few hours later, Joey was sitting in a beauty salon on Rodeo. As he leaved through his comic book, he sat and looked at his watch.

"Pheebs we don't got all day. I still got to get dressed and stuffed." Joey said.

The salon owner smiled and stepped from the curtain. "Mr. Tribbiani. Your date." Slowly she walked from behind the golden drape. When he saw her , Joey's mouth dropped.

"Pheebs."

Her golden hair was piled on top of her head with tiny tendrils framing her sweet face. The hair was held in place by a gold comb with a star on it. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were lightly coated with a pint tint gloss. Pink was brushed across the apple of her cheeks and two sparkling diamonds hung from her ears.

Joey just stood in amazement. The lady at the boutique said the dress made a statement. It was a canary yellow and didn't show as much cleavage as the other ones, but it made her look like an earth goddess. She was truly ethereal to Joey as the folds of the gown fanned out like she was an angel.

"Wow I feel just like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. " exclaimed Phoebe.

"I am going to be the luckiest guy at the premiere." smiled Joey. "Shall we Ms. Hannigan." he extended his arm as her escort.

"Oh please just Pheebs, or Princess Consulela Banana Hammock." said Phoebe.

The two friends left the salon and got into the waiting limo provided by the network. Joey couldn't stop looking at Phoebe. She was so beautiful and he had to fight every bone in his being to remind himself that she was a married woman. The last time he fell in love , he also fell in love with a friend. This time he would be on guard against it.

Ross and Rachel sat in the living room as Emma played with her Hugsy . Gina was in the kitchen making supper and Michael was on the computer. None of them knew what to expect when Phoebe and Joey stepped through the door.

"Pheebs, you look gorgeous." gushed Rachel.

"Joey is taking me to a premiere as his date." Phoebe said.

Gina came over and smacked him. "You said next premiere, I was your date."

"Gina please understand , I want Phoebe to go to a real Hollywood premiere while she is here. Things have been kinda rough since her and Mike split up. You can go next time." Joey explained.

"Joey I want to go too." whined Rachel.

"May I remind you that you will have your chance. And wouldn't you rather be escorted by your husband the star, than Joey." Ross said smugly.

"Oh go play with your dinosaur bones." Rachel ran off .

"What's with her?" Ross said surprised. "PMS?"

"No, more like A-s-s." said Gina as she snapped her gum." I'll talk to her, professor."

"Pheebs, I am going to hop in the shower , put on my tux and then we're out of here." explained Joey.

Rachel went outside in the courtyard by the Jacuzzi. She was in tears . Gina came up to her. "What's wrong Rach?" she said as she put her arm around her.

"It's Ross. Ever since we got to California , it is as if he is a different person. He thinks every woman wants him and he is this big movie star. Gina , the Ross I fell in love with was shy and caring. He worked in a museum then became a teacher. I don't like Hollywood Ross." she sobbed.

"This is a weird town . It does weird things to people. In time, things will be fine." Gina assured her.

"I hope so , we haven't made love since he was told about the trip." Rachel admitted.

"Now you're in my department. Have no fear Rachel Geller. You are in the capable hands of Gina Tribbiani, Hollywood man trap.I'll have that nerd back in your bed so fast it'll make your head spin." Gina bragged.

Joey emerged from the bedroom and Phoebe and him got in the limo.

Next: The paparazzi have a field day as the eligible star of Deep Powder and an unknown woman arrive at the premiere.

Thanks for the great reviews..


	11. Phoebe Walks the Red Carpet

Lights were going off as Phoebe and Joey emerged from the limo. A million people wore tags around their necks to show they were members of the press.

"Hey Joey over here!" one of them screamed.

Joey flashed his smile and waved to all the photographers .

"Hey Joe, who's the girl?" a particularly forward reporter asked.

"This is Phoebe, my very good friend, she's visiting from New York." Joey answered.

"So how do you like Hollywood, Phoebe?" the reporter asked.

"Please it's Regina , Regina Philangie." she corrected them.

A million pencils scribbled the name of this mysterious blonde woman on the arm of the Deep Powder star.Cell phones were being used as the reporters made sure that this woman's name was in the next column or edition of their publication.

A rather large man came over to Joey and Phoebe. "Mr. Tribbiani this way." he said leading them to the red carpet. Phoebe couldn't believe this was all happening.

"Wow it's really red. Is this what your life is like now Joey?" Phoebe wondered.

"Well of course I have the show, but yeah premieres and parties and award shows." Joey said. "I usually take Gina or my neighbor Alex." he said sadly.

"Ah come on, I know there would be a lot of women who would die for this and the Joey lovin." smiled Phoebe.

"Phoebs I am tired of a different girl each night, I want some stability in this crazy life. I want to be able to come home from a hard day at the studio and have someone cook me my dinner besides Michael." Joey said as they walked in the theatre.

"But when was the last time you felt that way towards a girl?" asked Phoebe.

"You know when, and you know why it didn't work." Joey looked at Phoebe.

"Don't let falling in love with one of your best friends ruin your chance at happiness. We all knew they would get back together eventually. And she had just given birth to his daughter." Phoebe reminded him.

"He better never do anything to screw it up again. Ross doesn't know how lucky he really is." Joey looked off as if in thought.

"Well Dee said that the presentation is set for two on Thursday. A Mr. Brinks , who is in charge of programming wants to meet with me and then I guess he will make the final decision." Ross said as his wife brushed their daughters hair.

"It still is almost like something out of an old movie." gushed Rachel. "One minute you are teaching about fossils and stuff , then we are in a luxury suite as you meet with network executives."

"Yeah, you know something maybe we should see about putting Emma with an agent. She certainly has the looks and with luck inherited her daddy's talent." Ross said as he touched her hair.

"I think that one star in the family is enough." Rachel said as she combed .

"But what about that one father and daughter acting team? You would know this , he is on a soap opera and she is on a prime time sit com?" Ross said.

"Oh her, I love her, yeah her and husband broke up." Rachel said matter of factly.

"Hey guys." said Chandler as he popped his head in the door. "So what is Hollywood's new hot couple up to?"

"Such an exciting evening planned. First I am going to put my daughter's hair in pigtails , then I am going to sit in bed and read my new book. It's anybody's guess what the star is going to do."Rachel said.

"Well how would you guys like to go to Vegas?" asked Chandler. "I know the big day is Thursday, but just get in the car and ride out into the desert. What do you say?" he smiled.

"Might be fun. Does Monica know you are going or is this just another excuse to play the slots like when we went to Atlantic City?" Ross said.

"Actually Mon is going along so are Jack and Erica, we are going to see my dad. We thought it might be nice to see him since we are out here in the West."said Chandler.

"Sounds like fun, can we go honey?" said Rachel as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Okay, but only if he promises not to try to seduce me again like at your wedding." Ross said. "And I am sure I am even more sexy now that I am going to be a t.v. star."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Ever since this whole star trip, the star hadn't wanted to come near her. They had not made love or anything and it was beginning to depress her. She tried to talk to him, but he would distance himself and roll over and go to sleep claiming he needed his beauty rest .This whole experience was supposed to be about them, now it was just about him.

As they left the movie, a girl in an evening gown handed them each a designer bag.

"What's this?" asked Phoebe. "I didn't pay for it."

"It's what they call a goodie bag. You see sponsors and studios pay millions of dollars to invest in these movies. To promote them, they give the celebrities merchandise so they won't forget them when they have to nominate them for award shows or if they want someone in their movie." Joey explained. "There should be some great stuff in here."

Phoebe opened her bag, "Oh my it's a photo phone, and here is a certificate for a three day stay at a spa, and look at this diamond bracelet." she squealed.

It was so great to see Phoebe smile again. He wished he could have gotten her through this whole Mike mess. Watching her go through this bag, reminded him of the childlike quality that himself and Phoebe possessed. Monica was the mother hen, Chandler the jokester, Rachel the princess and Ross the intellectual. Each of them had their own qualities and that is why they were such a great group of friends.

"Come on Pheebs, it's the best part." urged Joey.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The food of course," he yelled. "And boy is it great!"

Phoebe smiled , you could put the man in Hollywood, but you couldn't take Joey Tribbiani out of the man. Same old Joey.

The next day, on every news stand in America, were the smiling faces of Phoebe Buffay Hannigan and Joey Tribbiani. America was abuzz as the star of the hit series was seen about Tinseltown escorting this glamorous mystery woman. He had used the fatal phrase known to every gossip columnist as a tip off.."She was just a friend."

Mike sat in Starbucks as he read one of these articles . He knew she had gone to California. He had also warned her not to make this trip and this was the reason. Once again, he had been stood up for the sake of that little group. That damn little group he was forced to make a part of his life. This was it.

Mike dialed the number on the card in his wallet. "Hello Jeff, this is Mike Hannigan. I want to come in this afternoon and do what we talked about. Yeah I want to serve her for divorce. Right now she is in California, so we can send the papers out there. As soon as possible .

Thanks.

Mike had done it. She had made her decision. Her friends were more important than him. Now she could be with them as much as she wanted.

Next: Rachel seduces a star… thanks for all the great reviews…


	12. The Return of Princess Leia

Ross just laid in the bed everything was changing so fast. It wasn't that he didn't want to make love to his wife anymore, it was the fact that he was nervous about this show. He had been given this big chance to give Rachel everything she ever deserved. He couldn't blow it and the more he thought about it, he could perform his husbandly duties. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

Rachel couldn't sleep either, she would look over at Ross who would close his eyes when he noticed her looking at him. She would lightly tap him, and then lay back down on her side of the bed.

Ross a sex symbol? Yes it was an absurd thought but look at that Billy Bob Thornton and his ex Angelina Jolie. Something about being in the movies or on television made a man sexy. Ross did have a certain air about him.

She peeked over and looked at him. The way his hair seemed to fluff out on the pillow. His thick eyelashes and the way his mouth was when he slept. That mouth. Oh my God Rachel thanked her lucky stars when it was that mouth that kissed her and made her feel like that twenty something in love again. Was she going to lose him? Would he soon have some little starlet hanging all over him?

They were supposed to go to Vegas but poor little Erica wasn't feeling well. Rachel had asked Gina to help her with this problem, but first she wanted to talk to Monica about it. Chandler sat looking out the window , watching the ladies around the pool.

Mon, I'm worried." said Rachel, as she came in and sat on the bed.

"Why should you be worried? You are in Hollywood and your husband is going to be a television star? I wish I had your problems." Monica said.

"That's just it. He has got an agent that just can't keep her hands off of him and what happens when he is surrounded by all these gorgeous actresses." Rachel complained.

"Yeah I can see the headlines now. Ross Geller runs off with beautiful dinosaur and leaves wife." laughed Chandler.

"Chandler , you are not helping." moaned Rachel. "Dee thinks this can be a stepping stone for him and that means leading ladies. Look what happened to the one star when her husband did a movie. He left her for the other actress." Her arms were flailing as she spoke.

"Calm down Rachel, one step at a time." comforted Chandler.

"Don't you have somewhere to be.?" asked Monica. "Like not here."

"I get it girl talk. Okay if you ladies need me , I will be down by the pool." he said as he put on his sunglasses.

"Now Rach, what have you got planned?" asked Monica.

"That's where you come in, I need you to watch Emma tonight. Gina is going shopping with me. I need the big guns now. That man is going to be seduced so big that he won't know what hit him." Rachel grinned.

"Okay I get where you coming from, but I don't want to see where you're coming from. Ewww." Monica grimaced.

"Mon all these years , does it bother you when I talk about mine and Ross' sex life? I mean I am your best friend but that might get creepy talking about me and your brother in the sack." Rachel asked curiously.

"Actually…." Monica started.

"Gotta go Mon, Gina's here." she said. Rachel went out the door.

"Why should it bother me? After all, they are two consenting adults who do the same thing as me and Chandler. " Monica stopped. "Oh no, that's my brother. My brother Ross…Ewwww!"

Gina went into the costume shop. "Now Rach what I was thinking . You need something to make him forget these Hollywood sluts. I mean you're not bad, but he thinks of you as a wife and mother. He needs to think of you as a sexual plaything." she advised.

"Gotcha sexual plaything." Rachel nodded.

"In the past have you wore anything for him or played any sexual games ?" she wondered.

"Well there was the nerd and the cheerleader. Oh wait a minute , that was us in real life. There was the time he wore this naval uniform and we pretended he was shipping off to war." Rachel recalled.

"Niiice!" she said in that familiar Tribbiani way.

"Then he was the archaeologist and I was the frozen naughty cave woman who had to be thawed out. He used to tickle me with the fossil brush, and on our honeymoon he was James Bond seducing the beautiful spy. But there was one fantasy…" Rachel started.

"Go on." Gina urged her.

"Well we started it, but for some reason it never was finished. Something about Chandler ruining his life." Rachel said.

"What was the fantasy?" Gina was on the edge of her seat.

"It was from Star Wars Return of the JedI , I was dressed up as Princess Leia in a gold bikini and I was the slave of Jabba the Hut. He was supposed to rescue me, something happened and then we went to sleep." Rachel said disappointed.

"The Nerd Fantasy! I remember one day walking by Michael's room and he was rewinding the tape and watching that scene. That's why I like you Rach, you know what it like to deal with these super smart nerds." Gina smiled.

"I knew you would be able to help me." smiled Rachel.

"Please your highness, Princess Leia. That's it. This is Hollywood you need big production. You will get this costume and become Princess Leia to his Luke. That'll spice things up between you and the Professor Rach." Gina said.

"Okay it's worth a shot." she said taking the costume and paying for it.

Rachel ran back to the hotel and slipped on the costume. Ross had gone to a strategy meeting at Bobbie's . so he was not home. She slipped into the bathroom and dabbed on some perfume. Pulling out the champagne and strawberries, she placed them by the bed and lit some candles.Emma was with Phoebe tonight and Joey and Michael helped watch her.

"Hello Rach?" Ross said as he stepped into the dark room. A cd was now playing the theme to Star Wars. Ross looked around to see where the music was coming from.

"A voice came out from the bathroom where a bathtub was filled with suds.

"Where is my handsome Ross Skywalker? " she said. Ross couldn't believe his eyes.

"Rach. I mean your most humble servant my Princess." he said in a mock bow.

"I am so glad that you have come young Skywalker, Jabba has made me his prisoner now you must free me." Rachel said as she revealed herself in the gold bikini.

"If I do save you, then you must do as I ask." Ross said playing along with the fantasy.

"I shall, now release me of these bonds." she said as she showed her handcuffed wrists.

"Ohh kinky Rach." Ross purred.

"Well we haven't made love for a long time and I thought we needed to celebrate this big event. I thought you didn't want me anymore now that you are going to be a big star." Rachel said as she sat in the chair.

"Well I think we need to make up for lost time. Is that Jacuzzi in there filled with water?" Ross asked.

"Yeah," Rachel answered unsure.

Ross got up and said. "Bond, James Bond, It is my duty as an agent of Her Majesty's Secret Service to help you to escape the dreaded Dr. No and we must do that on my sub. " he said as he lifted her up and carried her to the Jacuzzi .

"What about Princess Leia and the Star Wars fantasy?" she asked.

"I am sorry hon but as great as that costume is. It just doesn't do that for me anymore. " Ross admitted.

"Okay 007, I'll strip for that decontamination shower then. " She took off the costume and walked to the bathroom.,

"Damn you Chandler Bing." he muttered.

Once again thanks for all the great reviews. The Phoebe and Joey love heats up and on a tour of the Deep Powder set , Chandler gets a surprise.


	13. Sometimes A Friend is the Hardest to Fin...

A messenger came to Joey's door. "Is there a Mrs. Phoebe Buffay Hannigan here.?" he asked.

"I'm Phoebe Buffay Hannigan." Phoebe said as she greeted the stranger.

"I am a process server and you have been legally served for divorce. Good bye Mrs. Hannigan." the messenger left.

Everyone just sat in shock as Phoebe held the envelope. She opened it up and started to read through it. "Well I guess that's it." she said matter of factly.

Monica ran to her side and hugged her. "Phoebe I know this must seem like the end of the world right now. I know you and Mike weren't getting along for quite some time. , maybe this is for the best."

"Oh Monica , what would you know? You have a happy marriage and children and I will never get to have children I keep." Phoebe said as she broke away from Monica.

"I know divorce can be painful, Pheebs. When my mom and Dad got divorced I thought it was the end of the world and I was grown up. Plus I was divorced myself." said Rachel as she hugged her dear friend.

"That doesn't count. You were married to Ross and he always gets divorced." Phoebe said.

"Oh ho that's a good one Pheebs." laughed Chandler as Ross looked on disapprovingly.

"Divorce is not a laughing matter. Pheebs ,if anyone can sympathize with you here, it's me. When Carol left me, it tore me apart and you know that. Emily, well that was just too soon. And Rach here, well everything worked out in the end. So if you need anybody to talk to , feel free to talk to me." Ross said as he put his arms around Phoebe and gave her a hug.

"He's right I'm sorry too Pheebs, I blamed myself for years for my parents divorce. I just always use humor as a defense mechanism." Chandler said. "I'm here for you too."

"You guys are the best. Ross, I only wish good things for you because you deserve it." Phoebe smiled. "Something good is about to happen , I can feel it."

Gina smiled and hugged her, "I haven't known you that long but you're street tough like me. We got to stick together. "

Alex smiled and gave a hug too, "Phoebe, there is man out there who will love you and more importantly , he will understand the bond you have with this group of people."

Joey stared at Phoebe and she stared at him. There was a special bond or something . They had spent a lot of time together lately and he was seeing her as a beautiful desirable woman. Lauren had her points, but somehow it just felt right with Phoebe. She really knew him and put up with his eating, and sloppiness and girl watching.

Could this really be the girl for him?

Emma walked over and jumped up on Phoebe's lap."Aunt Pheebs, don't be sad , I love you."she said as she kissed her cheek.

This started Phoebe to have a tear in her eye. "I know Ems ,and there will never be anything to change that."

"Well this is all well and good and has the makings of an episode of Seventh Heaven, but is anybody else hungry?" asked Chandler.

"Hey I could whip up something real fast." announced Gina. "How about ravioli? I make the noodles myself and I think I left some here." she said as she went into Joey and Michael's kitchen.

Joey walked over to Phoebe and they strolled out into the courtyard. "Excuse us guys. " he said politely.

As the door closed, everyone started to talk about the couple that had left the apartment. They had always had the title as "uncouple." looming about them. Of the six of them, Joey and Phoebe had never slept together or had children.

"I think something's gonna happen." said Monica .

"Monica please stop trying to play matchmaker." Chandler warned. "I know you are an old married Jewish woman, but it just isn't a good idea."

"I hope Joey and Phoebe do get together. Poor Joey hasn't had that much luck when it comes to love." Rachel said melancholy as her thoughts came to her mind. He was in love with her.

"We can only wish them the best." Ross said. "And maybe this is the best for both of them."

"You guys do realize I can hear every word." Gina said as she came from the kitchen.

"Well what do you think Gina?" asked Monica.

"I think something 's already happening. It's just the way my brother acts around her. He's all starry eyed and stuff. Only one other girl did that to him , her name was Denise." Gina said .

"Correction, two other girls." added Phoebe as she looked at Rachel.

"I think it's great my brother's in love."smiled Gina.

"I know what you mean. It was the happiest day of my life when my brother and my best friend found out they loved each other. This is even better two friends in love." smiled Monica.

Michael walked in the door. "Hey everyone . Why is Uncle Joey kissing that girl in the courtyard?"

Everyone immediately got up and ran to the window. They saw Joey and Phoebe locked in an embrace and deeply entranced in a kiss.

"Well do we tell them we know or do we let them sneak around and then let them get caught in the act?" asked Chandler.

"Guys, the last of us, just hooked up." said Rachel as she watched her friends in love.

Monica put her arms around Chandler and Rachel put her arms around Ross. They were all happy for their friend.

Hope you like the Phoebe Joey lovin…there will be more….


	14. Ross Geller Superstar?

It has been some time since this story has been updated, but as promised stories get finished , then others are taken. I remember this was a fun story and I want to get back to it as well as my holiday fics. So keep reading and keep reviewing … and to my biggest fans like Dr. Kerry Weaver and my favorite critic Oliver… thanks for the support.

"The network has given the green light to Dinosaur Guy." Dee explained as the Gellers sat in her office . "They definitely think that Ross has charisma. We need to get together and pow wow about this first show. After it is done, massive press and huge Hollywood premiere. We want everyone to think that dinosaurs are cool." She smiled.

"Well I already knew that." Laughed Ross.

"Now it is everybody else's turn to think that." Said Dee. "We will iron out the details with Bobbie, but I am planning a May 3 premiere. That is sweeps . " Dee explained.

"Sweeps is one of the biggest times of the year in television." Said Rachel to her husband. "If you manage to get large numbers during sweeps , your future is set."

Ross turned to his wife. "And where did you learn all this?" he asked curiously.

"Entertainment Weekly." Rachel said proudly. She dreaded the fact that they had to put so much of their future in the hands of that blonde barracuda. Joey had called her a shark. But she had managed to make no secret in the way she thought of Rachel's husband. Bobbie seemed like a woman who knew what she wanted.

"We are planning a series of interviews before the premiere. Entertainment Weekly will be one of the magazines. Also People , Us, ." Dee continued.

"And important publications like Paleontology Monthly and the Journal for American Paleontologists." Ross added.

Dee had a look on her face. "Yes, well , we'll compose a list of publications later. We are going to do a photo session as well.

Send out press kits." Rachel 's eyes lit up at all of this. Her Ross was going to be a big star.

Back at Joey's , Phoebe sat on the couch holding Joey's hand. Gina was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Chandler and Monica and the kids had driven to Vegas for the day to see Chandler's father and so he could see the kids.

"Well, I am home from school." Michael announced. He threw his book bag on the counter. "So what's going on?"

"Chandler and Monica went to Vegas for the day. Ross is meeting with the Discovery channel people and your uncle has a girlfriend." Gina said matter of factly.

"This is nice ." purred Phoebe. She laid her head on Joey's shoulder. "We should have done this long ago."

"Who would have thought that six friends could have ended up together as lovers?" Joey said. At that moment, Ross and Rachel came through the door excitedly.

"So what happened?" asked Phoebe.

"Well the network wants this to be big, so they are going to have me interviewed by a bunch of national magazines. Then they are going to take a lot of pictures of me and then …this is the best part." Ross started.

"Ohh let me sweetie."yelled Rachel. "The night of the show's premiere they are going to have a big Hollywood style premiere with a red carpet and Entertainment Tonight and Extra and Access Hollywood."

"Oh wow a Hollywood premiere." Phoebe jumped up. "It will be my second since I got to Hollywood."

"Finally I will get to go to a premiere. No thanks to my brother the star." Whined Gina.

"Hey I only take girls I can sleep with." Joey yelled defensively. Phoebe looked at him. "I mean , up until now, before I had a girl friend. Then he kissed Phoebe.

Rachel went over to the couch. "Phoebe are you guys?" she asked hoping for the best.

"Yes, Joey and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. The puppet master has finally worked her spell on herself." Phoebe smiled and then Emma ran from the bedroom.

"Mommy, daddy." She squealed. Ross picked up his daughter. "Daddy's going to be a television star ." he said to her.

"And Mommy is going to walk on the red carpet." Rachel said dreamily.

The next day, a hair stylist, wardrobe supervisor from Hugo Boss , and a make up artist went to work on Ross. Rachel sat by him and picked through the clothes. "I like this one, but not this one. I think this Ralph Lauren they sent over might work in one of the shots." Rachel said as she sorted through the clothes selections.

Ross sat in a chair as the make up and hair stylist worked. The stylist put a little bit of mousse in his hair and puffed it up. Kind of to give it that tousled look. Make up was only to give him a little bit of color for the pictures.

The photographer turned on some music and then started to click the camera,"Give me sexy! Give me hot. You love yourself! Work it ! Work it!" Ross knew he had enough "Okay I am not a movie star or a super model! I am a college professor who teaches about dinosaurs." He went over and turned off the music. "I am not this." He walked out and then Rachel followed him.

"Honey , you were doing great. What happened?" Rachel asked .

"I think we only need one fashionista in the Geller family. They are trying to turn me into something I am not. I am a scholar.about dinosaurs. Not a star on a soap or a sitcom and they are trying to change me." Ross said disgusted.

Dee came in the room. "Ross, what happened? Why did you end the session?" Ross shook his head. "I think you have got the wrong guy, Dee. I am not sure I am ready for the star treatment."

"Ross, trust me. This is going to be big. You and Rachel had better get ready. Once Dinosaur Guy premieres, you two are going to be the golden couple of Hollywood. Rachel already has such style, designers will be banging on her door to dress her for this premiere. In fact, three have already called." Dee explained.

"Who were they?" asked Rachel anxiously.

"Valentino, Isaac Mizrahi, and Versace." Dee said confidently. "So we have got a lot of work to do." She opened the door. "Ross, they are waiting for you." Ross sighed and walked back out to the photographer. He had to do this, for Rachel and the life that she gave up so long ago.

Hey there , yes I am finally updating this one. And as promised , I dedicate this story to my dear sweet friend Dr. Kerry Weaver. We share a love of Friends and ER… except her heart belongs to Matty and mine belongs to David… she is always so sweet and comes from the Windy City… a place close to my heart… so sweetie this one is for you…


	15. Dinosaur Guy : The Premiere

Everyone's mouth dropped. She stood there in a red spaghetti strapped Versace. Rachel had the simplest necklace, but the star diamond was at least 5 karats. Two chandelier earrings that were encrusted with rubies hung from her earlobes. Her honey blonde hair hung loosely on her shoulders. The Jimmy Choos she wore had at least a four inch skinny heel as they were strapped to her feet. But she could pull it off, after all her escort was over six feet tall.

"Well?" Rachel said as she emerged from the bedroom. Monica had her hands over her mouth. "You look gorgeous. You look like a movie star."

"I haven't seen anyone that glamorous since the Golden Globes in 2001." Added Chandler.

"Are you sure Chandler, nothing inherited from your father?" Monica said giving him a look.

"Hey he was nice to you. He gave you some old gowns that were too small for him when we visited." Chandler reprimanded her.

"Rachel , you look like a princess." Phoebe said. "Maybe in a past life , you really were. After all I was a nurse in the civil war."

Joey came over and hugged her. "One word HOT!"

A voice came from the bedroom."Hands off Tribbiani." It said.

Phoebe put her arm around Joey, "That's okay Ross, he can look , he just can't touch. " Joey kissed her on the cheek.

"Honey, now it's your turn." Rachel said as she picked up her purse which was a ruby colored Gucci sparkled with red stones on it. Ross stopped at the door for a minute then walked out.

"I am in love." Rachel exclaimed. The stylist had really done their work. Ross had a deep tan and his hair was moussed. They decided to go with a black Italian cut tux. Around his neck was a white scarf just hung loosely.

"Hey handsome want to go to bed later?" Rachel purred. She threw her arms around Ross. "Honey , you look so sexy. You look like a movie star." Monica walked over and looked at him. "I can't believe you are my brother. He actually looks good."

"Very nice my friend, very nice. An Italian cut is a very flattering choice with your frame and the black is perfect with your coloring." Chandler added. Monica came over and put her hand around him. "Is this what I am stuck with when you bond with your father? Start acting like a man again. I don't want the press thinking that the Dinosaur Guy's sister had to get a gay guy as a mercy date." Chandler took his arm from around Ross and looked at Monica with a sorry look.

"You look like you are ready for Hollywood, Doc?" Gina said. "Real first class.

"Yet it does not deflect from the fact that you are an educated man." Added Michael. "

"Yeah , you still look like you are smart. You are probably the smartest guy I know." Said Joey. Michael cleared his throat and looked at Joey. "Other than my brilliant nephew, that is."

"Hey Joe , you said you had a date for me for this thing. Where is she?" said Michael as he looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"Here I am big boy." Michael's face dropped. It was Joey and now Ross' agent Bobbie. "I am yours for the evening." She said in her husky voice. She was wearing a silver beaded gown with large halter straps.

"My father has a gown like that. He wears it in his I Will Survive number." Exclaimed Chandler. Monica gave him another look. "You are becoming gayer every minute you are in this town. Now I mean this literally, straighten up." She yelled. Monica grabbed her blue beaded purse. "Well the kids are with a baby sitter , we are all now ready, all we need to do is wait for the limos."

"How is my star tonight?" Bobbie said as she moved her fingers up Ross body. "He is just fine." Rachel said as she moved them off of him.

"You agent, me wife." She said fiercely. Ross gave Rachel a look. "Rach, please , this night is very important to me, to us, please let's not start off by being the jealous wife. You are the only woman for me." He said with a kiss. "Even if Isabella Rosalini threw herself at you tonight or Jennifer Aniston? " Rachel asked. "Even if they did, hmm Jennifer Aniston? He teased. "Ross." Rachel warned. "Nope only you." He said sweetly.

The limos started to pull up as everyone got in. Ross started to get in with everyone else. "Oh I have a note you and Mrs. Geller ,don't get in this limo, you get in that one. " the driver said. Next to it, pulled up an even bigger limousine. The driver got out and opened the back door, "Our carriage awaits Cinderella." Ross said as they entered the limo. Rachel picked up the train of her dress and then the driver closed the door and they took off. The other limo driver let them pass because they were the lead car.

"To my big night." Ross said as they held up the two champagne flutes and toasted in the limo. Rachel just couldn't believe the size of the limousine.

Arriving at the theatre, a man with sunglasses and an earpiece put a ticket on the limo. He directed the driver to a special area. Dee was waiting there . "Ross, come on, the press is here." She said as she hustled them out of the limo. At that moment, the flashbulbs went off and people were gathering around them.

"Over here Dr. Geller." Shouted one of the paparazzi. "Who is the gorgeous babe with you." Rachel smiled at that comment.

"This is my beautiful wife , Rachel." Ross said proudly. Rachel lifted her arm and waved at the crowds and the photographers.

"Let's get one of this gorgeous couple." Another photographer shouted as another camera went off.

Pat O ' Brien stood by a camera. "Oh look it's Access Hollywood.!" Screamed Rachel. "Tonight the big news in Hollywood is dinosaurs. The Discovery Channel is premiering a new show tonight ..the Dinosaur Guy…it's host is a paleontology professor from NYU.. Dr. Ross Geller. .." Pat said as he held the microphone. Rachel also saw the anchors from ET and Extra as well.

"This is so exciting." She squealed. Someone with a microphone stepped in front of them. "So Professor Geller, what is it like to be discovered and made a television personality?"

Ross didn't know what to say to that. "It's great and this is my chance to educate the public about and maybe dispel some myths that they have been given about dinosaurs." He said.

"Way to put America to sleep." Screamed Chandler as him and Monica followed behind. Phoebe was wearing a green sparkly gown that was strapless. Gina was in a low cut black gown. Monica was resplendent in a blue low cut spaghetti strapped gown.

"Behind the ropes." Someone screamed. "You have to be on the list to be in this area."

"But I am Joey Tribbiani, star of Deep Powder." Whined Joey. "This is my date." He said grabbing Phoebe.

"And I am the sister of the Dinosaur Guy… Monica Geller.' Yelled Monica. "This is the brother in law of Dr. Geller." She said as she grabbed Chandler. "I knew this was going to happen." She said to Chandler.

"I am Bobbie Wheeler, Hollywood super agent and Dr. Geller and Mr. Tribbiani are my clients." Bobbie screamed. "And this is my date." Michael cowered when she said that.

"And I am Mr. Tribbiani's sister." Yelled Gina.

Dee came over after she made sure that Ross and Rachel were inside.

"These are all relatives and friends of Dr. Geller's , they are on the list, so why are they stuck here?" Dee moved them all along to the inside of the theatre as well.

"Look honey." Rachel said as she spotted the rather large poster of Ross from the photo shoot. "Oh my." Ross exclaimed. "I never thought of myself as a sex symbol. But I look damn good don't I?' he said as he admired the poster. "I guess I am going to have to start back to the gym." Rachel rolled her eyes.

After everyone was seated. The theatre became quiet and then the theme song came up on the giant screen…

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ross Geller.. to day you will become part of one of the most exciting adventures ….

Next chapter…celebrities galore …including a very familiar friend's star… hmm Kerry should Matty show up too?


	16. A Couple of Friends at the After Party

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter . It is full of real celebrities and was fun to write…

The show was a success. Everyone was still buzzing about how entertaining a show Dinosaur Guy was. Ross had on a pair of D and G sunglasses. Rachel's were Versace. They stood together as the stars came out of the premiere and were on the way to the party.

"I'm a hit!" Ross exclaimed. "I mean these people really liked the show." As they moved about a tall, dark hair actor came up to him. "Professor Geller, I really enjoyed the show." Rachel gasped. "Ross, it's that guy from that sitcom." "Yeah, I guess I wanted to come to the premiere tonight because I am a bit of a science buff myself. Also because I played a paleontologist on television." The actor smiled and introduced himself. "I 'm David Schwimmer." Rachel gushed . "Wow , I love your show and the girl who plays your girlfriend is so good." "Yeah I am a fan too. Glad you could come." Ross said as he shook the actor's hand. "Best of luck." He said as he walked away.

A couple more people walked by and then Rachel noticed another familiar face from television. "I absolutely love you." Screamed Rachel. "Well my former co star wanted some company to come to this tonight and I hadn't seen him for a while, so I came with him. " said the sandy haired actor. She was almost staring into his blue eyes. Ross turned around. "Oh my God, you're Matthew Perry, the guy in those movies with Bruce Willis." Matthew smiled. "I don't know that much about dinosaurs, but I was entertained. Best of luck Ross." Rachel ' eyes followed him as he walked away with his friend. "Rach. Rach?" Ross said as he tried to get her attention back. "Oh , he is sexier in person." She sighed. Monica walked over to see him as he left. "I can't believe it. That was Matthew Perry."

"He wasn't that great ." said Ross. "I think the guy who was a paleontologist was better looking." Monica and Rachel were still drooling over him. "I think he was the best thing on that show." Chandler said. "He was always funny."

"Well what did everyone think?" Ross said. No one really knew what to say . It wasn't exactly anyone's first choice of a show to watch. "You really said a lot of things about dinosaurs didn't you?" said Phoebe first. Monica came up and hugged him. "You were just great brother dear." Chandler shook his head and said "Congratulations." "Way to go." Cheered Joey.

"I enjoyed the program immensely." Said Michael. "it was interesting and not at all boring."

"I didn't understand a word, but your hair looked great." Added Gina.

Bobbie came over and gave Ross a great big kiss on the lips before Rachel could pull him away. "Sweetie you were magnificent. This is just the beginning , I can see it now Jurassic Park 4 ." she proclaimed.

"And what did my favorite leading lady think?" asked Ross as he grasped Rachel's hand.

"I think you were soo sexy." Cooed Rachel. "And I think we should celebrate when we get home." She pressed her lips to his and then they started to kiss.

"Hey get a room , Jessica and Nick." Yelled Chandler. The two backed away. "Later ." Rachel said as she looked at him sexily and then purred like a kitty cat.

Dee walked over excitedly. "Ross, we're a hit. I haven't got the reviews yet. But I was listening to some of the other experts we had watch the show and they were impressed. Tomorrow , we are having a meeting planning show number two. Tonight is yours, ." Dee said as she patted Ross on the shoulder and walked away.

"Did you guys hear that? I 'm a hit." Ross said happily. "Good bye college professor , hello tv star."

So sorry so short… Hope you liked the chapter … Kerry ….it has both our hotties in it.


	17. Where is this going?

The waves crashed on the beach as the two lovers strolled hand and hand. The wind blew the blonde hair across her face as he picked it off. Joey took advantage of being this close to Phoebe's face. His lips brushed hers.

"Mmmm." Hummed Phoebe."Why didn't we think of this before?" Joey looked at her sparkling blue eyes. He had once been in love with her twin, Ursula, but he had always considered that one of the worst relationships of his life. This was his friend.

There was actually nothing wrong with friends becoming lovers. After all the four most important people in their life had done that. Phoebe did think that Mike was for her. Even for a short time, she had considered flying to Minsk.

Phoebe put her fingers on his broad shoulders and then wrapped them around his neck. It felt so right.

"Well Pheebs, do you think we are going too fast?" Joey said as he broke the kiss when a seagull flew near them. He threw his sandwich to the ground in defeat when the gull started to pick at it.

"It must be love, you gave up food for me." Exclaimed Phoebe. "Not really, the sandwich was too dry." "Pheebs, there is something happening here. It is like we were meant to be together after all."

"I always said you were sexy Joey Tribbiani. I would always pick you as the one of the guys I would go to bed with." Admitted Phoebe.

"Really? Me? Why not Chandler and Ross?" he asked shyly.

"With Chandler, I would always be afraid that he would really be gay and with Ross, I would be afraid that I would get into some argument about evolution or something stupid , and then I would kill him in his sleep." Joey had a very scared look on his face.

Michael had a weird look on his face. He had a little too much to drink last night. But this wasn't his bed, it looked like some hotel. Maybe he spent the night at the Bonaventure after the premiere.

"Ohhhh." He saw as he looked over in the bed. He had no clothes on. That groan sounded familiar. Michael felt his head , it was pounding.

What was going on?

"Hello lover." She slinked from under the covers. He could see the blonde hair popping out. Michael smiled , he had nailed a hot blonde.He pulled down the covers and there she was…..Bobbie.

"Ahhhhh." Screamed Michael.

"Want a repeat." Bobbie purred as she pulled the sheet around her naked body. " Michael was petrified. Did he and Joey's agent really have sex.

The sun came in on the bed as the two lovers laid in each others arms.

"That was amazing. I always wanted to sleep with a tv star." Said Rachel as she moved her blonde hair from her naked shoulders. "Same man you've slept with for years. " Ross said modestly.

"I know but now I am married to a star. " Rachel said as she kissed his shoulder.

Emma started for their bedroom. Ross grabbed the sheet and covered up their naked bodies.

"We really should have closed that door.' He said. Emma ran in and jumped on the bed. "I want pancakes." She screamed.

"Yeah I could go for pancakes too." I worked up quite an apetite last night." Rachel said huskily as she looked at Ross.

Ross moved Emma off the bed. "Sweetie Mommy and Daddy will be out in a minute okay?" Emma stood at the door dragging Hugsy on the ground. "Kay Daddy. " she obediently said as she walked out the door.

"We should see if Mon and Chan want to get breakfast too." Rachel said as she grabbed a tank top and shorts.

"And how long have you known Monica?" Ross said. Rachel playfully smacked him. "That's not nice." She scolded. "Be nice." Eager to know what happened, Rachel brought up Joey and Phoebe." So I wonder what happened with Joey and Pheebs last night? They have been so close lately. It's so cute."

"Yeah I am just glad that Joey finally wants to settle down. Maybe since we have been the picture of domestic bliss, he wants to have what we have." Ross smiled.

"And what is that?" Rachel said.

"The perfect couple. The perfect little family. One woman to come home to and no more dating." Ross leaned over and began to kiss again. "I just can't enough of you."

"As tempting as this is, Dino Man, we have a hungry little girl who wants breakfast." Rachel said as she threw a pair of shorts at him. "So get dressed and I will call Monica." Rachel got out her phone and dialed the room.

"Hello." Chandler answered as he was changing Erica. "Yeah breakfast does sound good. We thought room service, but by the pool would be nice. We'll meet you guys down there." Chandler turned off the phone and turned to Monica. "We are meeting them for breakfast by the pool." "I'll get the babies' stuff and then we can go."

Walking to the poolside restaurant, the Bings pushed the stroller as they spotted Ross sitting at a table. He had his sunglasses on and was reading the Hollywood Reporter.

"Oh brother, one big night and he already thinks he's on Entourage." Chandler said as he spotted Ross. "It's not that , it's just that the sun is so bright and…"

"And he didn't want anyone to spot him." Rachel said sarcastically. "Morning guys." She said as she went to hug them. Emma ran over and gave giant hugs. "We're going wimmin later." She exclaimed.

"I thought it would be nice if we just had a day to relax. Sit by the pool , get some sun, let the kids play, I don't think we have had a day like that since we got here." Rachel said as she put on her own sunglasses.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Commented Chandler. "You know there are a lot of hot babes that come down to the pool."

"Excuse me, Mr. Bing, you're not Joey." Monica reminded him. "You have a hot babe already." She kissed him on the cheek.

Two girls in bikinis came over and then they stopped. "Oh my God, you're the guy who was on ET last night." The brunette said. Ross smiled and said. "Yeah I guess that's me." She handed him a magazine with his picture on it. "Could you sign this for me?" she asked. Rachel sat the whole time and then she started to have a mean look on her face. "I'm Connie by the way, we're having a party at my friend's house later. You're welcome to come . " She turned to see Chandler there as well. "And bring your cute friend too." Chandler smiled and said "I think I am going to like Hollywood. Cute friend." He echoed.

"They had their nerve hitting on two married men." Monica said to Rachel.

"That's show biz ." Ross said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Honey that is the way things are out here. I am sure they didn't mean anything by it."

"You are a father of two, you have a son who is ten years old." Rachel raged on. "And didn't that bimbo think that maybe that ring on your finger meant something? I was introduced to the world last night as your beautiful wife."

"Rach, it will all get straightened out. Nothing is going to change." Ross said as the phone rang. "Yeah Dee, a meeting today at one. They want to fly me where? Asia, the numbers are in and they are smiling, so they want this show to be a success. Great. I am at breakfast right now, but I will meet you at Spago's . One . Bye." Ross turned to everyone. "The show got really good ratings for the premiere and they want to take it on the road. They are flying me to China for the second show." Ross said excitedly.

"China? I don't have anything packed for me or the baby." Fussed Rachel. "I guess we can go shopping."

"Honey, they didn't say anything about you guys , but I'll find out okay. China is beautiful and I would love to show it to you. Julie and I went to some really nice places when I was there." Ross said until he realized he was making things worse. "I mean when I was there." Rachel looked at him. "That's okay, remember I was the one you ended up picking."

Ross looked at his watch. "Traffic will be murder, so I should go. " he picked up the keys to the rental car and kissed Rachel. "Don't worry I will tell them that any traveling is required, you are coming with me." He walked away reveling in the luck that he had found. Rachel on the other hand was watching him, she could already see the changes.

"Later babe." He said as he drove away.

Had she lost her sweet and innocent Ross to Hollywood?


	18. Power Lunch

Spago's was a place where million dollar deals were made and hearts were broken. The only thing that was more notorious than the name was its reputation. A place where Hollywood movers and shakers could dine and deal. Cell phones filled complimented the aviance as one ring brought the caller another million dollars.

This was a new and foreign place for Ross Geller. He was more used to coffee shops and family owned restaurants. He looked around and spotted faces that only his wife would know who they were. To him the world was a world of science, not a world of stars, at least not this kind of star.

"Dr. Geller, your party is here." A hostess said as she directed Ross to his table where Dee sat with her phone. "Eight O clock, Beijing." She was obviously talking about the trip. She smiled at Ross and motioned for him to sit down.

"Hated to give up that bad boy Jag to a valet." Ross smiled. For now it was a rental, but the network allowed him to pick a car while he was in LA.

Dee put down her phone. "Ross, it's happening like I said. The numbers that they got for last night were phenomenal . much more than a usual Discovery Channel show. The whole country is dinosaur crazy. You are on your way."

"I still can't believe it." Ross said as he eyed the ratings. "This is all for my show."

"Forty share is almost unheard of for our network." Dee said. "That is why we are flying you to China for your second show. There is an exhibition in China , headed by a well known paleontologist and we want to do a few episodes from this dig."

"Sounds good, but I wanted to talk to you about that. Is it possible that my wife and daughter will be able to travel with me? I really would like them to come." Ross said earnestly.

"Ross, we are a new show with a set budget. If it was a year down the road maybe. But we don't have the money right now. I am very sorry and my apologies to Rachel." Dee said sorrily. "Besides she will have business here in LA, you guys can't keep leaving in the hotel. You are going to have to find a house for you guys and she can do that while you are in China."

"She's not going to like this. " Ross said warily.

"I didn't say she wouldn't go at all. But wouldn't she rather go when we are shooting in Hawaii or Fiji.? Ross you are going to be an adventurer , climbing mountains or diving for fossils , all over the world. Kind of like a modern day Indiana Jones." Ross smiled at that.

"I will explain to Rachel." He said as he got up. "I know you want me packed by tonight. "

"Get Rachel a gift. You can afford it. Some nice little bauble will usually do it." Dee said as she paid her bill. "I'll let you know when we leave. Bye Ross." She said as she walked out the door.

Ross gave the ticket to the valet and waited for his car. Why not keep it? It was the kind of car that a celebrity would drive. He would lease it . He sped the car down Rodeo Drive to Tiffany's to get Rachel a gift . Going into the store, he asked the clerk to see a diamond tennis bracelet. He hoped the purchase would appease Rachel about going to China. The clerk wrapped it up and then Ross hopped into the Jag.

Monica and Rachel were sunning themselves by the pool. Joey took Emma in the pool and Chandler and Phoebe played with the twins in the kiddie pool. Ross was glad they were all there. He knew Rachel; wouldn't yell half as loud when she was in public. Noticing her daddy, Emma yelled. "Look Daddy, I can put my head in the water." She said as Joey dragged her along the side of the pool.

"Well Mr. Movie Star, how was the power lunch?" Rachel said as Ross leaned over and kissed her. "Honey, it was awesome. The network has big plans for Dinosaur Guy." Rachel smiled. "And when do we leave for China?" she asked eagerly. Ross didn't know how to answer this one.

"Well uhm honey, that's the thing, this trip , they want me to go alone." Rachel began to get an angry look in her eye. "Alone?"

"Rach, this is a new show and Dee said we'll be traveling all over the world for the show. They just don't have the budget for you and Em right now. Dee said that in the future you would be able to." Ross said sincerely. "But while I am gone, you are going to get to go house shopping. We need somewhere to live out here in LA."

"Can I get a hot poolboy?" asked Rachel. "For when my husband the star is out of town." She cooed.

"Careful Ross, that was the end of my parents marriage." Reminded Chandler.

Ross remembered the gift he had gotten on Dee's advice. "I did get my gorgeous wife a present." Smiling, he handed the small velvet box to Rachel.

"Oh my God. I never thought I would own jewelry like this." Rachel said as she put the bracelet around her wrist.

"Ross Eustace Geller, have you lost your mind?" reprimanded Monica.

"Hello Dr. Geller." Phoebe said as she came over to see the bracelet. "Wait a minute, Joseph , it's time for you to start spoiling your girlfriend."

Chandler examined the bracelet. "My dad would love this."

Monica examined the bracelet. "Easily eight karats, I hope you remember you have a sister too."

Rachel threw her arms around Ross' neck. " I am sorry for all the things I thought about you. I know that you won't fool around and that you will come home to me."

"It's only this trip, Rach. I'll be leaving tomorrow and I'll be back in a month. They want to do a few shows from this dig in China. It is even headed by a world famous paleontologist." Ross said. "It's only business."

Julie Wong shielded her eyes from the sun. It was great to be back in China. It had been almost ten years since she had been there in charge of a dig. Yes , she remembered that trip well. She was reunited and had a fling with a paleontologist from grad school. She actually thought that the relationship was going to be serious, until he realized the girl he was in love with wasn't her. It all started one night when they wanted to get a cat and then she found out that he had feelings and kissed a girl he had known for a while. Shortly after that, she dated Russ.

Russ didn't understand that she was missing her work, After all , she was a PHd and he was a gum doctor. She missed the travel and searching for fossils and bones. So Russ and her were separated. Russ had always been so sweet and kind, but so had the guy she was reunited with in China. Sometimes Ross did come into her thoughts, because she did have feelings for him. But surely by now, Ross was probably married , maybe even to the girl he kissed and compared her to.

"Dr. Wong, an American television series is doing a few episodes about the dig and they want our full cooperation." Her assistant said.

"What is the series?" Julie asked curiously.

"it is a new one about searching for evidence of prehistoric life. It is on the Discovery Channel and it is called the Dinosaur Guy." The assistant babbled on about her love of paleontologist.

"it is probably hosted by some game show host half wit." Julie said as she brushed it off.

"Oh that is the best part. A real paleontologist from New York University hosts it. He looks like a real hottie too." Her assistant was a young girl whose favorite movie was Jurassic Park and from then on she decided that she wanted to be a paleontologist.Dr. Wong was sort of a mentor to her as a female in this field of study. "He was on the cover of People this past week " Sandy handed Judy the magazine and when Julie saw it , she dropped it.

"Ross?" she said surprised. "Ross Geller is coming to China."

Rachel was behind the wheel of the Jaguar as they entered the departure area at LAX . Emma sat in the car seat in the back. Ross crawled out at the door of the terminal. "Now Rach, I know you have good taste, so find us a nice house. Have Joey or Bobbie help you." He got his garment bag and suitcase out of the small trunk. "I will call you when I get to China. I am going to miss you so much." Before he left, he reached in the back and gave his daughter a kiss. "Bye Emma wemma. Daddy loves you." With that Ross pulled down his sunglasses and headed into the airport.

Joey reached over and pulled the sheet over her silk like body. "You sure about this? I mean we have never had sex before." Joey said as he looked at Phoebe.

"I know we are crossing a line, but we do care about each other and if we are to become a couple, then we should have no problems." Phoebe said as she began to kiss Joey.

Joey began to nibble at her neck….. the line had been crossed.


	19. Big Trouble in China

"

Ross and Dee got off the plane in Beijing. Dee was awestruck with the scenery of this mysterious and ancient country. Ross just stood and looked around . He had fond memories of the mountains and he would have loved nothing better than to show it to Rachel.

"Are you Ms. Hall and Dr. Geller? I am Sandra Forsythe . Dr. Wong's assistant. She told me to meet you here. Welcome to China." She smiled warmly. Sandra was wearing a powder blue tank top and denim cut offs. "We are kind of casual out here, so feel free to make your self at home."Dr. Wong had a meeting this afternoon and gives her apologies. That's why I am here."

"So you are a candidate for your doctorate in paleontology?" Ross asked curiously as they walked back to the jeep. "Yes I am doing my dissertation on the Mesozoic Era. Dr. Wong has been a great inspiration for me." Sandra said proudly. The crew was following behind as they walked . "So what will happen is we will take the crew to the sight and they can look at it. Then we will film at least three episodes and send them back to the states. We are getting quite a following there." Dee tried to explain to the young girl.

"Oh Dr. Wong is quite aware of what is going on and we are both excited about the project " Hearing the name , made Ross curious about the paleontologist in charge of the dig. Dr. Wong?' he asked interested. "Yes , Dr. Julie Wong. " Ross ' face dropped as he realized who this was. "Julie?" he said meekly. "Dee , do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Dr. Wong is quite excited to have her work publicized." Dee said. "And as it turns out, she was very interested when she heard that you were the host of the series." Ross came to Dee's side. "Dr. Wong and I did not part on the best of terms. In fact, the last time I saw her, she was throwing a vase at my head."

Dee smiled. "An old romantic conquest?"

Ross wondered. "How did you know?"

"A woman knows when a woman has been wronged." She said knowingly.

"Okay if you must know, Julie and I were dating and the last time I was in China , we met after a brief fling in grad school. She followed me home and then we started to have a great relationship, then I realized I had feelings for someone else and I was the one who wanted to break up." Ross explained. Usually he wouldn't be so open about his past , but Dee was going to be a travel companion and a confidant as well as the location producer of Dinosaur Guy,

"Will this present a problem?" asked Dee as the group approached the site. "It won't because I am a professional." Said Julie as she had her hand out. "I'm Dr. Wong., Miss Hall , we spoke." Julie was very business like and calculating. She prepared herself by giving her most genuine smile.

"Hello Ross, it's been a long time." She gave him a hug , because she was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"Yeah, what it's been ten years." He said unsure of her next move.

"I know you have quite the career. Published in a few professional journals, keynote speaker at a conference. And now you have your own television show . Life must have been very good to you Ross."

"Well it has, and Ben is great. My son." Julie nodded. "Yes I remember Ben, he was a sweet little boy. Do you have any other kids?" she asked curiously. Ross was unsure how to answer the next part. "I have a little girl who is about three years old named Emma."

"And are you married?" Julie was very interested in this next part.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am, do you remember Rachel Green?" Julie's face began to get a look of anger as she recalled the name from their past. She remembered when he told her it was over because he was in love with Rachel.

"Rachel and I are married." Julie's mouth dropped , but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "Isn't that nice?" she said sweetly.

"Well as I was saying to Miss Hall, you have full access to our site and I would be happy to be your guide and answer any questions you have." Julie said in her most business like manner.

"Actually the former owners are in the middle of a very messy divorce right now. They wanted to sell it and then divide the profits." The realtor said as she led Rachel , Monica and Chandler through it. Rachel couldn't believe the opulence of this house. It had high ceilings, a Spanish style balcony, huge tub in the bathroom, Jacuzzi in the back yard and a deep pool.

"What do you guys think?" Rachel was eager for Chandler and Monica's imput. "I think it's nice, but isn't it a little out of your price range?" Monica was concerned what this change in lifestyle would do for her friends.

"The realtor said she will cut us a deal." Rachel said. "Well my husband is out of the country, but he left it up to me. We'll take it." The realtor smiled as her and Rachel shook hands. "Weee." Squealed Emma as she ran around imitating an airplane. "Is this your only child? Mrs. Geller? "

"No actually my husband has another child from his first marriage." Rachel said. "Let's go and sign the papers. Come on Emma." Emma stopped her incessant noise and then followed her mother.

"I hope they are not being premature about all this Hollywood stuff." said Monica as they followed Rachel out of the house. She was concerned about what this sudden fame was doing to her brother. Expensive cars, jewelery, mansions, . She was seeing changes in both of them.

"Monica are you sure you are not just a little bit jealous of all this?" Chandler asked. "I mean , after all it is Ross, and you two have always been very competitive."

"Yeah, but for all his faults, he has always had at least a level head when it comes to money matters. Some of this stuff, is just plain crazy."

Rachel stood over the car and signed the papers. "It's ours, She cried, "Wait until my two spoiled sisters, see this mansion. And Daddy said he would never amount to much. I am living in Hollywood.. Come on Mon, I am feeling generous, let's go shopping." Declared Rachel.

Chandler pulled her to the side. "If she is really feeling generous, hit her up for a plasma t.v." Monica slapped him.

Monica and Rachel got in the Jag and Rachel drove the three of them to the famous Rodeo Drive. It was so extravagant and expensive to Monica , but Rachel felt like she had died and gone to heaven. This was the life she would have had with Barry. There wasn't a thing, she couldn't afford because when they found out who she was, they opened a line of credit instantly. Monica watch her pick out two hundred dollar jeans, hundred and fifty dollar tank tops and a four thousand dollar purse.

"Your turn Monica, help me spend your brother's money." Rachel said. "Go find something for yourself while I look at some of these kids clothes. Monica saw a beautiful embroidered tunic . She looked at the price tag. Twenty eight hundred. Rachel grabbed it out of her hands. "And this." She said to the clerk. "I know a skirt that would look lovely with that." The clerk said eager to please. "Get it in her size and one of those Birkin bags too." Rachel took out her new credit card and gave it to the clerk. "A little gift for my sister in law and best friend." Rachel smiled as she handed her the bag.

"I must admit I was shocked when I heard you were in China." Admitted Julie. Ross was just trying to relax after the long flight.

"So how are you and Russ doing?" Ross asked anxiously.

"That has been over for a long time. He didn't want me to go on these digs anymore and that is a big part of who I am. Plus can I tell you something." She said as she poured them a glass of wine.

"That's enough for me , Julie." Ross said as he put out his hand. Julie could even see the wedding band. Damn him to hell. He picked up his glass. "To old friends , " he toasted as they clinked glasses. "Now what did you want to tell me Julie?"

She positioned herself next to him strategically. "I don't think I ever got over losing you. You were smart and funny and great in bed." She put her hand on his knee. "Julie , I really don't think." Ross said as he moved away from her. "Oh come on Ross, you can not have possibly not thought about us at all. I should have never asked you to get that damn cat." She cursed. "Julie , it doesn't matter. I would have found out anyway. Hell she was on her way to the airport when she found out I had feelings for her. " Julie's mouth dropped. "So are you telling me , there would have been no us , if it wasn't for her?" Ross nodded.

"It took us a long time to find our way back to each other." Julie had made a decision, she would get him drunk and then they would talk about old times and then she would kiss him.

After a few drinks, Julie and Ross were laughing like two long lost friends. Julie started to move toward him and then she pressed her lips to his. He was comfortable and relaxed now, so he began to kiss her as well.


	20. It's Nice to be Home

It had now been about three weeks. Rachel and Emma were settling very nicely into the Hollywood lifestyle. Rachel's days consisted of sitting by their pool and shopping. Phoebe had basically moved to California , so she could be near her boyfriend. Because of work , Chandler had to go home to New York , but since Monica was taking care of the kids, she stayed so Rachel wouldn't be all alone in their Beverly Hills house. Chandler commuted back to LA on the weekends, courtesy of Rachel..

Dinosaur Guy was still filming in China. Ross made it a point to only be around Dee, not Julie. He wasn't going to make another costly mistake.

"You guys," Rachel said excitedly. "It's almost on." She grabbed a bottle of Fiji water from the fridge and brought out the chicken vegetable pizza from Spago's. She had invited everyone back to the house to watch Dinosaur Guy.

"I never thought I would see people so excited to see some geek talk about dinosaurs ." laughed Chandler. Monica just gave him a dirty look . Sometimes he really did go too far with his comments. Joey put his arm around Phoebe and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Hey where is the real pizza?" he said shoving it in his mouth. "This is gourmet pizza from Spago's . It 's what the stars eat." Rachel said as she took a bite.At that moment, the theme to Dinosaur Guy came on.

"Daddy!" squealed Emma . Rachel walked over to the television to look at the man she hadn't seen for almost a month. There had only been contact via phone and email. So when she saw him, Rachel actually got misty eyed.

"Ah someone is missing someone." Monica cooed.

"Now I know how you felt when Chandler was in Tulsa, but he is halfway across the world." Sobbed Rachel. As the show continued, Rachel seemed to be missing her husband even more. Then there was the paleontologist that he was interviewing for the show.

"That's funny. That girl looks like Julie, the girl that Ross dated before you." Chandler said as he munched on a piece.

"Yeah, the girl who I cut her hair." Echoed Phoebe.

Rachel looked at the screen. She tried to see if they would show who this female paleontologist was. Finally it came up and Rachel spit out her water .

"Hey I didn't need a shower." Said Chandler as he wiped the water from his shirt.

"Th th that' s Julie. The girl he dumped for me. What in the hell is she doing in China? " screamed Rachel. "Oh no I am getting a bad feeling. What if he cheats on me with her?"

Monica put her arm around her sister in law. "Rachel, you guys are married now. That was ten years ago, and even then he said that he was more in love with you than her. He is just over there doing his job. Nothing is going to happen."

Phoebe popped up. "Yeah because remember , you guys are lobsters."

"That 's what I could go for. Some lobster." Said Joey. "

and so on behalf of the Discovery Channel .. this is Doctor Ross Geller saying until next time. … then the theme came on again…

"Well , so much for Dinosaur Guy." Said Chandler. "Let's watch some real television. Hey there is an old rerun of the Will and Grace where Jack meets Cher." Monica just shook her head. He was such a woman.

At that moment, the phone rang. Rachel had an idea who it was so she ran to it. "Hello ." she sang out.

"Hi honey, did you see it?" Ross asked as he held the cell phone in his hand. It was very early in the morning in China, but this was to be the first broadcast in the United States.

"Yes we did. You looked so handsome on television." Rachel said sweetly. "Everyone is here and would like to say hi." Rachel held the phone out and everyone screamed "Hi Ross."

"Hey I miss everyone too. I am going to be coming home in a few days. Dee says that the next location is going to be Hawaii, and guess who is going on that one?" Ross said smiling.

"Hey everyone I am going to Hawaii." Rachel screamed. "The next location shoot is there." Putting the phone back up to her ear. "Ross, honey? Was that paleontologist that you interviewed Julie ? The Julie that you brought back from China?" Rachel asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact it was. " Ross said nervously. " I bought you a little surprise Rach." He said to change the subject.

"Did you buy it because you are a sweet husband or because you are trying to make up for something or someone you did while you were there?" Rachel was now getting more and more suspicious by the moment.

Now Ross was getting mad. If there was one thing that someone could do that made him angry was not to trust him. After the big Emily mess, he and Rachel made a pact that no matter what would happen, they would always trust each other.

"Nothing happened Rachel. Okay? " he said gritting through his teeth. "Can I speak to my daughter now?" Rachel handed the phone to Emma. "Daddy wants to say hi to you." She said. "Daddy?" Emma said as she spoke through the phone.

"Hi Emma wemma. Did you see Daddy on television?" This brought a smile to Ross' face to hear his daughter's voice. At least she did trust him.

"Yaaah , when are you coming home?" she asked .

"I'll be home in a few days. Then Mommy and you are going to Hawaii with me when we film again. Honey, I have got to go, put Mommy back on." Ross said as he looked at his watch.

"Daddy wants to talk to you." Emma said in a very grown up manner. Rachel took the phone from her. "Yes Ross." She said in a disgusted voice.

"Okay Rachel, we are going to talk about this when I get home. Be packed though, because I am supposed to be in the islands on Saturday. I miss you sweetie . See you in about three days." Ross looked longingly at the phone. "Bye Rachel, I love you."

"Bye Ross." She said sweetly and then slammed down the phone. "Oh that man is so guilty." She screamed. "I know he fooled around , I could just tell it in his voice."

"You could tell he was unfaithful to you through a bad connection , a cell phone , and over ten thousand miles?" Chandler asked confused.

"A woman knows these things. " said Monica . "Plus he is a man."

Now Chandler got defensive. "And what kind of comment is that? I have never cheated on you." And then he turned to Rachel. "And Ross has never cheated on you." Rachel started to answer. "Since you've been married."

Phoebe turned to Joey. "I know we haven't been together that long, but do know this, If I find out you are unfaithful to me, I will castrate you." Joey looked at her with a terrified look.

A few more days had passed and a limo pulled in front of the mansion. Ross had on a pair of sunglasses and he smiled at the driver as he pulled away. It was good to be home. Well his new home in Hollywood. Rachel was engrossed in an Entertainment Weekly with

Reese Witherspoon on the cover. With her eyes covered by sunglasses and wearing a green print bikini, Ross put down his suitcases and slowly crept up behind her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm home." He announced . Rachel turned around and then she continued the kiss. He may have not been faithful, but she still missed those lips. Emma was playing in her sandbox and then she spotted him "Daddy!" she squealed running into his arms.

"Has my Emma been good, cause Daddy brought her some presents from China." Ross said as Emma started to look through the bags. "Does Mommy get her present too?" asked Rachel curiously.

"Oh Mommy is going to get a few presents." Ross said slyly. "Remember we are off to Hawaii in a few days."

"Let's get your stuff in the house. Oh that's right you haven't even seen your new home yet." Rachel exclaimed. "This way." She said taking his hand and pulling him like a little girl who wanted Daddy to see something.

"This is our patio and pool area. Over there is the Jacuzzi for when we want a little privacy. That is our garage, it is the capacity for four cars. Past that gate, is the meditation grotto and waterfall." Rachel explained. They entered the house. "This is our kitchen where our gourmet chef will prepare our meals. That is the family room, over through that door is your office, that door, my office, the game room complete with fooseball, pool, ping pong, jukebox , karaoke machine, and wet bar." Rachel then climbed the stairs as Ross examined the stucco clay tiles that covered the walls. "This is Emma's room, this is our room, and that is for any other children that will come along later. That room is where Monica and the twins have been staying. "

With pride Rachel went to a door and turned on the track lighting. "And this is where my wardrobe is, and those shelves are for my shoes and boots." Ross couldn't believe what he was seeing. There wasn't an empty holder where a pair of shoes or boots wasn't sitting. Manolo, Jimmy Choo, Dolce and Gabbana, Channel, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Patricia Field, Isaac Mizrahi, Donna Karan, they were all there.

"Is there anyplace for me to have my clothes?" Ross asked as he looked at the many outfits hanging in the closet. Rachel smiled and then opened another door. "There, these are yours, hope you didn't mind me getting them for you. " Ross grabbed a shirt and then looked at the label. "Dolce and Gabbana?" he said confused.

"These are Perry Ellis, Hugo Boss, Ralph Lauren, Gucci, Abrecrombrie and Fitch, Banana Republic and some men's store down on Rodeo that I can't remember the name. They do the wardrobe for The Bold and the Beautiful." Ross couldn't believe this at all.

"Well Dee says that we are leaving Saturday one o clock, and get this. They want me to learn to scuba dive, because they have found some fascinating specimens in the waters around Hawaii." Ross said excitedly.

"Well before you become James Bond, tell me this? Did you and a certain paleontologist have a reunion in China , if you get my meaning?" Rachel asked with an accusing eye.

Ross came over and put his arms around Rachel. "Sweetie, nothing happened in China. If it would have, it would have meant nothing because the only woman for me is you. " he said sweetly and then kissing her again. "Do you think Phoebe and Joey would mind baby sitting tonight? I would like to try out our new Jacuzzi." He smiled. Rachel walked away to call Joey. Ross breathed a sigh of relief, he was out of the doghouse for now.


	21. Dinosaur Guy in Hawaii pt one

Getting off the plane, Rachel wore a new sarong as they came down the ramp. Ross was attired in a pair of linen pants and a blue knicks shirt paired with a suit jacket. His garment bag was slung over his shoulder and his eyes were now covered almost constantly. He had to for the amount of press and attention that Dinosaur Guy was getting. The numbers from the China broadcast were in and they were still riding on the laurels from the preview episode. Two more China episodes were in the can. Dee was now a constant companion to Ross as well as the film crew.

"Aloha." A tall native beauty wearing a pink bikini top placed a kiss on Ross' cheek as Rachel watched. The Hawaiian girl placed a lei around the good doctor's neck. But Rachel had a muscular blonde haired surfer guy place one around her neck as well. "Aloha beautiful lady." He said as he klssed her.

"Now that's what I call a welcome." Smiled Rachel. "I like Hawaii."

Dee took out her notebook. "Ross, we have a press conference at five by the pool, meeting with the professors at University of Hawaii at seven and you are the judge of a Hawaiian Tropic contest at eight." She read down the list.

"Hold it." Said Rachel as Dee mentioned the contest. "Hawaiian Tropic ? Ross is going to judge women in bikinis?" she said flabbergasted.

"It's a dirty job, but someone 's gotta do it." Smiled Ross. Ross could see that Rachel was uncomfortable with this. "It is part of the job honey. You are the only one remember." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Emma was even beginning to get into the act. She had on a pair of white plastic sunglasses and was playing with her own lei. The Gellers and company then set off for their hotel. Ross handled each of his assignments with ease. That night , on their terrace looking out over the beach, the three of them had a dinner complete with drinks with little umbrellas in them.

"To us." Ross said as he lifted his coconut cup.

"My sisters are just going to die. It serves those little brats right." Rachel cooed.

"Sweetie, while we are here. I think we should find Emma a nanny." Ross suggested as he took a sip.

"I sure wish we could get Sandy back I liked him." Rachel said as she looked wistful.

"No! I am not going through that again." Ross argued. "I am this big macho adventurer and I don't need to be around that big baby. It would be bad for my image."

"You were the baby. " Rachel said under the breath. "Okay we will hire someone that we both agree on. And someone that can travel. And someone that comes to an interview wearing a bra." Rachel said remembering their interview for a nanny from before.

The next day, with Emma with a temporary sitter for the day. Ross and Rachel had gone to Ross' first scuba lesson. The professors had informed him and Dee that a lot of their fossil discoveries could be found on the beds of the waters near Hawaii. For a thrilling adventure, Dinosaur Guy would take the viewers as he went below the surface to look for these fossils.

"Now the first thing we are going to do is put on our equiptment." The instructor said. Rachel liked him a lot. He was about twenty five years old and tanned, muscular and he obviously knew what he was doing. She stood in her blue lycra wetsuit , grunting as she tried to lift her scuba tank on her back.

"Here let me help you , maam." He said as he just grabbed the heavy twin tanks and lifted them on her back. He then took the straps and proceeded to take them under her legs.

"Hey , hey she is a married woman. This is a job for her husband." Ross protested. He grabbed the straps and fastened them. The instructor shrugged his shoulder and backed away.

"So when do we go into the ocean?" Rachel squealed with excitement.

"First we have to get you used to being underwater ." the instructor said. "Then we will go into the open water." So then Rachel and Ross , took the regulator and began to suck on it as they were instructed and with their masks around their faces snug. They each put a foot out and pushed off the side of the pool. Shocked they bounced back up.

"Unlike in the movies, you never go right down. You bounce up and test your breathing apparatus and then deflate your bc , that is the little pump. That allows you to go under ." the instructor said as he floated in the water next to them. "Shall we go under now?" the two students nodded and the three of them submerged.

"Gaaa gaaa gaaa." Ross popped back up . "That got in my nose." He said spitting out his regulator. Rachel surfaced to laugh. "Is that what you are going to tell your fans, Dinosaur Guy?" she giggled.

"And are you having any problems aqua woman?" Ross said sarcastically.

"No this is great, " Rachel said as she replaced her reg and went under again. She blew bubbles as she exhaled and then she playfully went over and tugged on Ross' bathing suit. "Hey!" Ross protested. "This isn't the place Rachel." She remained under and giggled as the bubbles floated to the surface.

Ross had that determined look on his face." Okay I have to know what I am doing by Wednesday, so let's get back to teaching me." He said as he pulled the mask down again. Opening his mouth, he replaced the reg. With a thumbs up, he sank back down into the water. Rachel stared at him through her mask and he gave her the okay sign. She began to try to balance herself and swim around. Within a few minutes , their instructor had joined them as well. Trying to teach them the finer points of scuba, he aided them in maneuvering their bodies in the water. Before long, Rachel was swimming around like a little mermaid. Ross kept dropping to the bottom and not being able to balance himself. Finally it happened, and Ross stayed buoyant. The instructor looked at his watch and signaled for them to surface. Ross began to first and then the instructor shook his head. He gave a sign that they should surface slowly. Rachel understood and nodded. She started up first and held onto Ross' weight belt and tank strap to slow him down.

"Well that was awesome." Said Rachel as she surfaced. "I can't wait to go in the ocean." Ross popped up next. "Yeah when do we go in the ocean?" The instructor smiled. "I think you are both ready and Miss Hall told me he has to be ocean ready by Thurs. Tomorrow we will go out on a boat and you will have your first open water dive."

The three of them crawled from the pool and took off their gear. "You do realize that you are not certified and that there is a lot more down there that you don't realize yet." The instructor warned. "Coral, amenomes, jellyfish."

Rachel started to snicker. "We know how to take care of jellyfish." She said looking at Ross as he shared a laugh as they thought of the beach trip.

"And sharks." Ross stopped walking. "Sharks?" he whined.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them. There really aren't any carnivores around here too much. But they are curious, and with you down there with a film crew, they are going to swim around you." The instructor nodded.

Rachel put her hand on Ross shoulder. "Just think of them as big swimming dinosaurs honey, and you will be fine." She grinned. "They are millions of years old, but I have never come face to face with a tyrannosaurus rex either." Ross said with a worried face. "Will we see any tomorrow?' he asked scared.

"Maybe." Said the instructor. Ross wondered was this really a good idea.

Next Dinosaur Guy films in Hawaii…and Ross gets a surprise….


	22. Dinosaur Guy in Hawaii pt 2

Finally the day of filming came, Ross was so nervous because this was new to him, he would actually be talking through a small microphone in his helmet. This allowed him to host the show while iin the ocean. The film crew was putting on their gear and getting ready to set up.

Emma was playing on the floor of the boat , while Rachel reassured him " Honey, it's going to be fine."she said while stroking his rubber covered arms. He shook his head. "There are sharks down there," he moaned.Rachel patted his back. "Brian said that if you don't let them bother you, you'll be fine." At that moment , Ross ' cell rang. His flippered feet slowed him down, but he grabbed it. "Hello, he answered."

"Baby,it's Bobbie. Hey are you sitting down? I just got off the phone with Crichton and Spielberg" his agent exclaimed.

"Bobbie, this is kind of a bad time. We are getting ready to film and we are suiting up for the Hawaii episodes. I am going in the water , so can this wait." Ross said as he nodded to the director.

"Well I just thought you should know, Spielberg wants you to see the script and he saw the show and says you are perfect for the new movie, he wants it as good as the other three. He said that he wants a real paleontologist this time. " Bobbie continued. Ross dropped his phone and had a glazed look on his face. J---juras ju---rassssic ." he mumbled. Rachel picked it up and handed it to him. "They want me for the new Jurassic Park , me ! ' he exclaimed. "Bobbie , set up a meeting here in the islands. Let me know what you find out." He turned off his ringer and handed it to Rachel.

"They wanted a real paleontologist this time and since Spielberg saw Dinosaur Guy, he said I would be perfect for the lead." Ross said still amazed that the words were coming out of his mouth. "Imagine that, me in Jurassic Park 4?" he said amazed.

Dee came over . "Ross, we are ready for you. Jim, is going to give you directions on how to work the equipment." An older gentleman in a pair of swimming trunks walked over."Actually it is quite simple, just like breathing from a regular regulator ,except the mask covers the face and that allows you to talk while we are filming. I'll send someone down to check the levels." He said.

"Won't my words come out garbled?" Ross said as he now was thinking he was a complete pro when it came to television.

"If they do Ross, we will take you into a recording studio and then just edit them before the final version." Dee explained. "This will be great." She exclaimed. "Okay let's get you in."

"Break a fin honey." Rachel yelled as he was going over the side. The film crew was already positioned in the water. It was strange for Ross to see his crew wearing masks and breathing from scuba tanks. The camera rolled as he descended from the surface above. His sound man swam over and gave a signal that he should test the mike.

"Testing , testing.." he said as the bubbles rose to the surface. "Hey this is cool ." he said as he watched his words turn into streams of bubbles.

Back in Los Angeles, Chandler was staying at the Geller mansion and the whole gang was over. Michael and Joey were in the game room playing pool and Monica was whipping up some snacks in the gourmet kitchen. Phoebe laid by the pool and watched the kids. Flipping through the channels, Joey found an interesting show for them to watch on the plasma television.

"Hey look, Hawaiian Tropic bikini contest." Joey screamed. Chandler and Michael dropped what they were doing and ran to the giant t.v. The three of them grinned as Phoebe was outside and Monica was in the kitchen.

"Now this is what I call quality programming." Snickered Joey. He ran to the large fridge in the game room and grabbed three beers. The three guys settled down and smiled. As the music played and the girls paraded in their thong bikinis, they heard a scream.

"Joseph Francis Tribbiani, is that what I think it is?" Phoebe exclaimed. Joey cringed remembering what Phoebe said. Instead she grabbed a beer, and sat down with the boys. "That one is hot ," she exclaimed. "I'd do her." The impish grin returned to Joey's face. "Sweetheart, did I ever tell you about my favorite fairy tale , the princess , the stable boy and the lesbian." He put his arm around her. Gina sat down next to her. Joey's mind began to wonder. No that was his sister. He would just have to picture Phoebe with one of the hot bikini girls.

Monica came in carrying a tray of amatte boushe, or little appetizers for everyone. This was so much fun, getting to housesit and play the hostess. "Chandler , what are you watching?" she screamed as she slammed down the tray.

"Some program about Hawaii." He said ominously . Monica sat next to him. "Okay , those are not real."she said with a jealous tone. Everyone was engrossed in the program as the girls paraded by. Then out of the clear blue sky, the camera panned the judges. One of them looked very familiar.

"Oh my God that's Ross. " Monica exclaimed. "What is he doing judging a bikini contest?" The boys took a double take. "That lucky bastard." Screamed Joey. "Yeah I hope he remembered us." Chandler whined.

Gina took a long swig and grinned. "Well Joey, how does it feel not to be the center of attention anymore?" Phoebe pouted and cuddled up next to her man. "That's okay Joey, you will always be my star." She purred. Joey smiled and put his arm around her.

"Honey, you did great." Rachel said as Ross got out of the water. She put her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. "Daddy you look silly." Giggled Emma as Ross picked her up. "I'm a frog man Em, see my flippers."

Dee ran over. "Saw the whole thing from the taping booth. Great, great , great. " she exclaimed. "I think you kids should have the night to yourselves. Emma, want to go for pizza?" she said Emma tore herself away from her father and screamed. "Yahh." Dee put out her hand and Emma grabbed it. "It is just one more thing that a producer has to do to keep her star happy." She smiled. "Don't get too wild."

"I can't believe it, we have a whole evening to ourselves." Rachel sighed. "And do you know what I want to do?"" she smiled evilly."Play Baywatch?" asked Ross. She wrapped herself around her husband in his rubber wet suit and then stared into his eyes. "Remember when Joey taught you dirty talk?" she asked him coyly. "Well I want to lay down and have you take your tongue and …." She whispered into his ear and he grinned happily. He started to unzip the wet suit .

"No no, leave it on. It's part of the fantasy. Mr. Bond…" she cooed as she stopped him from taking it off.

He walked in front of her. "Bond, James Bond." He said sexily. Together they headed for the hotel.


	23. Ross Does Leno

Dee walked ahead as Ross, Rachel and Emma were getting off the plane in Los Angeles. The Hawaii shoot was exhausting and draining. She had hoped that they got some great underwater footage for the show Ross was also booked on Leno with the promise of some Dinosaur Guy bloopers . Rachel was just glad to get back to Los Angeles while Ross was anticipating his meeting with the great Steven Spielberg.

"All clear ," she said as Rachel and Ross ducked off the plane doorway. At that moment, a crowd of photographers and flashes of light greeted the Geller family and Dee. Questions began to fly at all angles.

"Is it true that you are the new lead in Jurassic Park 4?"

"What is the Dinosaur Guy like in bed, rach?"

"Is there any truth of the rumors of you and the former girlfriend in China?"

Dee pushed ahead and put up her hands. "People, people Ross is tired from Hawaii. All of your questions will be answered at a press conference that will be announced soon." Ross and Rachel passed by as Dee confronted the media.

"Now what is this about Julie, Dr. Geller?" Rachel said angrily.

Ross knew he had been found out. He wondered who spilled , maybe it was that assistant of hers. How did it get back to the United States that Julie had fooled around with him? He turned to her and gave her the sad sympathetic look that she had grown accustomed to.

"Rach, honey, we did not do anything. If we did , it was just kiss and that was because we had a little wine and I was missing you." Ross tried to explain.

Rachel knew that once he started to become famous, women would start throwing themselves at him. She just couldn't believe it was Julie his former girlfriend.

"Why should I believe you?' she said as she eyed him with her arms folded. "Rachel , I am telling you the truth. It was just one kiss. That's it and it will never happen again." Ross begged. "I learned my lesson a long time ago and it would destroy me to lose you." Rachel looked at her husband's sympathetic look again. "Alright, but I am watching you Ross Geller, and if I see you with another woman. I will pack up everything , including our daughter , divorce your cheating ass and then take you to cleaners in court." She said threatingly.

The next day Bobbie had arranged a press conference . Dee, Ross , and Steven Spielberg were there to answer any questions concerning Dinosaur Guy or the upcoming Jurassic Park 4. One of the female reporters popped up and surprised Ross.

"Hey Ross, is there any truth to the fact that Dr. Wong and you were romantically involved and also had a tryst in China?" Ross was stunned that someone would give them that for the first question.

"Let me answer that." Said Rachel as she pushed the stroller into the room. "Ross and Julie were lovers , but that was a long time ago. In fact, Ross and I kissed while he was dating Dr. Wong, and the next day he broke up with her. So as you can see," Rachel said smiling and then walked right over to Ross. "We are very much in love and there was nothing that happened in China." Rachel leaned down and kissed him on the lips as about fifty cameras went off. The page brought a chair and Rachel was seated next to her husband. Hollywood now had a new golden couple.

Before shooting started on Jurassic Park 4, Ross and Rachel were now on the cover of every national magazine as a sweet and loving couple. Rachel was praised as the perfect mother and wife who stood by her man. They were seen at all the A list events and award shows. Their friends were still startled by al this glamour and unfortunately for Joey, his character on Deep Powder was killed off. He was unemployed and for a while it seemed like Hollywood had forgotten him.

"It''ll get better sweetie." Phoebe said as she held his hand and rubbed it. Joey sat on his couch with Hugsy in the other hand. Phoebe picked up the penguin and gently laid it aside. "Remember you still have me." She whispered in his ear. Bobbie was concerned about her client as well, or maybe she just wanted to see his nephew again. "Joey , in this business , there are up times and down times. Right now is a down time. Maybe you should ask your friend if he could get you a part in Jurassic Park 4?" she said until Michael broke her concentration.

"Joey will be get another gig soon." Defended Phoebe. "And it will not be because of Ross." Bobbie looked closely at her. "You look familiar , have you ever been in a movie?" she asked staring at her. "No but my twin sister was a porn star." Said Phoebe. Bobbie clapped her hands in triumph. "I thought I recognized you from Inspect Her Gadget."

Ross sat nervously in the green room as a make up girl put blush on him. He twiddled his thumbs as she worked. He looked up on the wall to see the huge picture of Jay Leno , confirming this was indeed The Tonight Show. A young girl with a clipboard came by as the make up girl was finishing up. "Now Dr. Geller , you will be on following Jaywalking . Just be a charming as you are on the show and you will be great." She smiled at him and he winked at her. The girl giggled and walked away.

"Your wife is so pretty. Is she an actress?" asked the make up girl. "No she works in fashion ." Ross answered . "Oh she's a model . I knew it. Actors are always hooking up with models." She exclaimed. "Ross stood up and defended himself. I am not an actor. I am a college professor with a PHd in Paleontology hosting a television show." He couldn't believe how dense people were.

"But you are the lead in the next Jurassic Park ? " she said to him. "Well I did do some acting in college." Ross was still trying to get used to the idea of celebrity. "It's time. " said the stage manager as she came out wearing with a pair of head phones. Ross got up and shook his arms as he began the walk out to the stage.

"My next guest has done more for a dinosaur than Fred Flinstone. He is the host of the new hot show on the Discovery Channel.. let's have a big welcome for Ross Geller. …Ross came walking out and smiling and waving.

"It's on." Screamed Monica as she ran to the tv in the play room. The gang had gathered to watch yet another television appearance of Ross' Emma usually was in bed , but was allowed to stay up to watch her daddy . Usually Dinosaur Guy was taped for her , because it was past her bedtime. Emma sat on her mommy's lap.

"I remember when I was on the Tonight Show. The musical guests were Maroon 5." Moaned Joey. Phoebe ran her hand through his brown hair and kissed it.

"Baby you will again." She said smiling at him.

"So Ross I hear that you were recently in Hawaii. I also hear that you went scuba diving for the first time.Tell me how was it?" Jay said.

"There 's daddy." Emma squealed as she pointed at the screen.

"It was awesome and I brought some great outtakes from that shoot. I was under the cove in Hawaii and actually hosting the show with a special helmet that allowed me to actually speak underwater and breathe as well." Ross explained.

"I also hear that you had trouble at first , and your wife took to scuba faster than you did." Jay laughed.

"Well my wife grew up on a boat , because her father had one for their family." Ross defended himself realizing what Jay was doing. "But the show has been great . It has been a dream to actually get to travel and go on all the adventures so far." Ross wanted to change the subject.

Jay knew it wasn't going to work. "So anyway, here are some outtakes from Dinosaur Guy." The projectionist rolled the clips and Ross set them up.

"You looked great down there . You would have never guessed you just learned how to dive with in a week." Jay said to make up for before.

"Thanks Jay, and now there are a couple people I want to say good night to , Ben , Emma Daddy is on and now it is time for you to be in bed." Ross said as he waved at the camera.

"You have two kids?" Jay said.

"Yes my son is twelve and my daughter is three ." Ross smiled.

"Well that is great . I 'm sure they are proud of their daddy." The music started to swell. "Dinosaur Guy… Tuesdays on the Discovery Channel. .. with Ross Geller… after this message Angelina Jolie will discuss her new movie.

"I can't stand her. Turn the channel." Said Rachel. "Come on Emma. I don't think that Daddy wants you to be up when He gets home. Say good night to everyone." Rachel said as Emma jumped up and gave everyone hugs. "Be back in a minute. " Rachel said.

"Are you guys worried about them?" Monica said casually. "I mean they have changed so much." Monica had noticed a change in both Rachel and Ross' personalities. They were more callous and a little bit on the snobby side.

"Mon , relax, this is all new and exciting. Once this wears off, the novelty will wear off and they will go back to their old sweet selves." Chandler reassured his wife.

There was just something different about the way that her brother and sister in law were acting. And Monica didn't like it one bit. She could see trouble ahead.

Next Ross Becomes a Movie Star…..


	24. Chapter 24

Ross sat in the drivers seat of the Jag. He had on Ross sat in the drivers seat of the Jag. He had on a pair of Ray Ban aviators and a leather jacket. His chin had a five o clock shadow and his hair was covered with a Knicks cap. Even though he was now a resident of La La Land, like Joey he was loyal to his New York roots. He drove up to the booth.

"Ross Geller, to meet with Steven Spielberg." He announced. He couldn't actually believe what he was saying. The guard directed him to the soundstage where he parked his car. There was actually a parking space with his name on it. Hopping from the car, he grabbed his bag and walked in the door marked Jurassic Park Four.A man with wire rimmed glasses walked over. "So you are the guy I have heard so much about . I am Steven Spielberg and I just wanted to say Welcome Aboard." He smiled as he hugged Ross.

"I have seen all of the other movies, and I must say this is such an honor to be in your latest installment. I loved the part with the toilet seat in the one." Ross said as he shook his hand.

"Well I want this story to have a person who actually knows something about paleontology. The hero is madly in love with a girl when the dinosaurs threaten to destroy their relationship . This one is more of a love story then the others. " Spielberg explained. "I have heard you have done some acting."

I played in the Miser , you know Moliere." Ross explained. "I acted a little in my undergrad years at NYU. Taken a few drama classes , for a while it was a toss up between science and drama. I was even studying dance and living in my grandmother's apartment." Ross hated to admit that , but he did at one time want to be an actor. That is why he admired Joey so much, because he had the guts to pursue that dream.

Spielberg and Ross walked further down the lot and Ross put his bag in his trailer. On the door was a star and his name. When he went inside , there was a couch and actually a little play area when they heard he had a lttle girl and his fridge was stocked with Evian , Snapple , and beer.

"I feel like I am in some movie. I still can't believe this." Ross said as he grabbed a water. They had done a good job of customizing the trailer , there was a bookshelf and on the bookshelf was a few framed pictures of his family and his friends. He looked through his cds and there was some U2 , Van Morrison, and for relaxing Kenny G,

"It is my job to make sure you are comfortable." A tall leggy brunette in a sparkly tank top and capris walked over to where he was standing. "I am Melissa, your personal assistant. It is my job to get your favorite meals , and drinks , music to listen to and movies to watch while you are relaxing. As you can see , I did my research ." she said motioning to the video library.

"You even have Die Hard." Ross exclaimed. He never expected to be treated like royalty. " I have left word with craft services that your meals can never have kiwi, peanuts , or lobster. Also that you did not like ice cream." Melissa said efficiently.

"If there is anything we have forgotten, let me know." Melissa said as she left the trailer. "We will be starting tomorrow, so I will be seeing you." The director said as he left . He opened the fridge again and also found the bottle of champagne in the refrigerator.

Rachel was sitting by the pool with Monica. Then the cell rang. "Hi honey, what ? well the kids are playing in the pool with Joey and Phoebe . " Rachel got an evil smile on her face. "I think we can arrange that. Bye ." she said sexily. Rachel put the cell in her purse"Monica, could you watch Emma for a little bit?" Rachel said as she ran for the door. "Ross wants to.." she started to stutter.

Have sex in his dressing room like I used to." Moaned Joey as he pulled himself out of the water. Phoebe rubbed his shoulders as his head dropped."Yeah, he found a bottle of champagne and he wanted to try out his trailer." Monica stood up."Look Rachel, I am not here to be you guys slave, run off to go shopping, run off to do lunch, run off to have sex with your husband." She yelled.

"I am outta here guys." Rachel said as she threw on her sunglasses and took her keys from her purse. "Oh he has the Jag, I guess I'll take the Lamborghini." Monica went on as the car pulled from the garage. "Did she not hear me say I wasn't her slave?" Monica protested. Emma got out of the water and shook her head. "Aunt Monica, where did Mommy go?"

"To have lunch with daddy and discuss grown up stuff." Monica shrugged her shoulders.

Ross had Melissa bring him a bottle of chilled champagne and oysters. He also had the word spread that he was not to be disturbed. Rachel entered the trailer as her husband was reclining with his shirt off and he was only in his boxers. She took off her Versace sunglasses and bit on them seductively.

"I have never had sex in a movie star's dressing room. " she teased. "But I 've always wanted to.' She giggled as she jumped into his waiting arms. He moved his mouth to hers and she wrapped her legs around his pelvis as she could feel the real Ross against her leg through the silk boxers. "ohhh Dr Geller." She groaned as she felt him under her Michael Stars dress.

"Just Ross, baby, Just Ross." He said seductively. "And we have all the time in the world." He went back to making out with his beautiful wife. She reached up to take down the straps of the peach sun dress against her sun kissed bronze skin. It laid against his dark olive skin as the sweat poured off these two taunt bodies wriggling together on the leather couch. He moved his mouth down her naked body as he hungered for her touch and she groaned for the taste of him. She felt his part moving into her as she held on tight for the ride of her life as she came to life with every thrust of him going inside her. It was as if she was climbing on a roller coaster as it climbed to the point of ecstasy.

After she climaxed , she collapsed on the couch as he poured a glass of champagne for them. "An oyster?" he said as he sucked down the meat in the shell. "Oysters? What is this a marathon , Professor?" He brought her one and then ate one himself. "Only the finest in the world, my lady. Only the best for us." He smiled as he kissed her again.

Ross sat with the script on his lap. He had to memorize facts for school but now he had to memorize lines as Nick the paleontologist who was to keep the dinosaurs away from civilization. They had to stay only on the island. His partner was Lara, who at this point was between three actresses. Jennifer Garner, Angelina Jolie , and a newcomer named Darian Miller . Darian had just come off of a nighttime teen angst soap opera and her agent knew she was just perfect for the explorer in Spielberg's latest installment of his Jurassic series. Lara was a young grad student in paleontology , an assistant to Nick.

Going with two unknowns was a stroke a genius as Spielberg unveiled his stars to the public as a couple for the first time. Rachel's mouth dropped when she saw Darian. She was almost half her age and she had a perfect skinny little body with rather tiny breasts. Joey saw her on the television and whistled as she sashayed up to her co star and gave him a rather big kiss. Phoebe took her hand and slapped him. "What was that for Pheebs?" he asked as he moved away from her for a moment. "You insensitive beast." Phoebe said as she saw the look that Rachel had as she looked at the television. Another woman was kissing her man , and she would be his love interest in the movie.

"It is you he has loved forever." Monica said trying to reassure her.

"This town does things to guys. They come here with every intention of staying married to the woman they love , then they are in a movie or television show, and they fall in love with their co star." Rachel said as the tears came to her eyes. "I remember this one actor who was very happily married., he loved his step children and his own baby and then one day he was dating the woman who was his co star."

She could see the headlines now. ROSS GELLER DIVORCES WIFE AND IS IN LOVE WITH CO STAR… her heartbroken face would be on the front of every tabloid in the country and white trash housewives would wonder what she did to lose a great guy him to some young little starlet. Her worst nightmares appeared to be coming true.

The flash bulbs continued to go off as Darian had her arm around her tall co star and Ross couldn't felt any better than he did right now. He gave her a smile to give her just enough encouragement to say in her head. Well Rachel, your loss is my gain. She bared her teeth like the tigress who was stalking her prey.

Note this story was posted earlier today but some changes were made for the sake of the story .. another chap to come... thanks Tina , you were right.


End file.
